Smaragdin
by Marine.chan94
Summary: "Harriet Potter !" l'appela Dumbledore. L'adolescente se pétrifia sur place. Ce n'était pas possible. Quelqu'un lui avait forcément lancé un sortilège de confusion. Hermione la força à se lever d'un geste brusque. Harry trébucha et s'efforça, sans succès, d'ignorer toutes les têtes qui étaient désormais tournées vers elle. Fem/Harry, UA, Coupe de Feu
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous qui êtes venu lire le premier chapitre. Je ne vais pas m'attarder en longueur mais il y a 2-3 choses que vous devez savoir. Dans cette histoire, Harry est une fille. Harriet est son nom entier, mais j'ai décidé de garder le diminutif que je trouve franchement cool. Vous l'avez sûrement deviné (en même temps il n'y a pas 30.000 bal de noël dans l'histoire originale), Harry entre en 4ème année. C'est donc un UA. Je me base principalement sur le livre mais avec quelques touches du film (que je trouve particulièrement affreux dans son ensemble...)**

**Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droits sur Harry Potter et l'univers (J.K Rowling), et j'écris simplement cette fiction pour mon propre plaisir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Retour à Poudlard**

Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Bien évidemment, ils omettaient de parler de leur nièce, Harriet Potter. La jeune fille de quatorze ans, notre héroïne, qui dormait depuis quelques heures, se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court et le corps trempé de sueur comme si elle venait de terminer un marathon, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front la brûlait si fort que l'adolescente prit sur elle afin de ne pas gémir de douleur. Serrant les dents, elle tâtonna sur sa table de chevet, alluma la lumière et mit ses lunettes. Elle s'assit tout en caressant sa cicatrice des doigts, essayant de se remémorer son rêve. Un vieux manoir, sombre et poussiéreux. Un serpent, un vieil homme et Queudver. Puis, cette voix, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Celle de Voldemort. Il voulait la tuer.

\- Rien d'étonnant jusque-là, marmonna-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eue mal à sa cicatrice, Voldemort se trouvait à proximité. Hors, il ne pouvait pas se trouver à Privet Drive… N'est-ce pas ? Prise d'un doute, la jeune fille se leva et écarta les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien dans la rue. Se sentant soudainement stupide, elle s'approcha de son armoire et se regarda dans le miroir. La dernière Potter ne se trouvait pas jolie. Maigrichonne et pâle, elle était loin d'être aussi mignonne que Lavande Brown, une des filles de son dortoir à Poudlard. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre étaient si difficiles à coiffer qu'elle les attachait quotidiennement en une haute queue de cheval. Quand à ses yeux verts, ceux de sa mère lui disait-on, ils se cachaient derrière ces horribles lunettes rondes qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer !

Soufflant de frustration, Harry se détourna de son reflet et repartit s'assoir dans son lit. Son esprit s'envola vers Poudlard, sa deuxième maison, et elle se surprit à sourire à quelques souvenirs. Sa première année, durant laquelle elle avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis. Hermione tout d'abord, qui venait aussi d'un entourage moldu mais qui pourtant en savait tellement plus sur le monde sorcier grâce à tous les livres qu'elle lisait. Et puis Ron, qui était un garçon sympathique, quoiqu'un peu râleur sur les bords.

En deuxième année, elle avait fait une rencontre inattendue à la bibliothèque. Un Serpentard du même âge qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué. Théodore Nott était un garçon solitaire et, malgré sa Maison, il était de compagnie agréable. Bien sûr, Ron s'était aussitôt exclamé qu'elle ne pouvait pas être amie avec un Serpentard ! Hermione n'était pas aussi vindicative, mais gardaient tout de même ses distances avec ledit garçon. Harry, qui pouvait être aussi têtue que l'avait été son père, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait continué à le fréquenter bien que trouver un moment en sa compagnie fut rare et difficile.

L'année précédente, elle en avait découvert un peu plus sur son père, James. D'ailleurs, son ami Lupin était son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et puis, elle avait rencontré son parrain, Sirius. Un homme quelque peu dérangé, mais qui était d'une nature bienveillante. Elle l'apprécia aussitôt. Durant cette troisième année, les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient offert la Carte du Maraudeur. _« T'es mignonne, Harry, avait dit Fred (ou George). Nous faisons ça pour tes beaux yeux ! avait dit l'autre. »_ Autant dire qu'elle ne les avait pas cru et que même plusieurs mois plus tard, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il lui avait donné.

Harry caressa sa cicatrice encore douloureuse et renifla de mépris. Voldemort ne pouvait-il donc pas mourir comme tout le monde ? Une seule et unique fois ?! La jeune fille laissa son regard tomber sur sa valise ouverte au pied de son lit. Elle attrapa le livre qu'elle lisait la veille « Techniques et Bluffs de Quidditch » et se remit à le lire distraitement, se demandant ce que cette quatrième année lui réserverait.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, aux alentours de sept heures, Harry dinait avec la famille Weasley au complet. La journée avait été riche en rebondissement. Tout d'abord, Arthur, le père de Ron, était venu la chercher avec Fred et George pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances. Il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette, or, les Dursley avaient condamnés leur cheminé et les Weasley s'étaient retrouvés coincés. Par la suite, Arthur avait fait explosé la moitié du salon, les jumeaux avaient donné des bonbons farceurs à Dudley, ce qui le traumatisa lui et ses parents quand sa langue eut atteint le mètre de long. En arrivant au Terrier, elle avait rencontré Bill et Charlie, les frères aînés de Ron, et revu Percy qui, à son habitude, était d'humeur plus que maussade. Mais le meilleur de tout : elle irait voir le match Bulgarie-Irlande pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch le lundi suivant.

La table ployait sous les plats délicieux qu'avait préparés Molly Weasley. Tout d'abord, Harry écouta plus les conversations plus qu'elle n'y participa, trop heureuse de pouvoir manger correctement après un été de régime pour soutenir Dudley… Autant dire qu'elle ne se plaignit pas du changement. Entre concombres et pâtés en croûte, le choix est vite fait. Percy parlait de son travail, Molly essayait de convaincre Bill de se couper les cheveux et d'enlever sa boucle d'oreille, Fred, George et Charlie parlait de la Coupe du Monde.

\- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Sirius ? lui demanda finalement Ron quand il eut vérifié que tous les autres membres de sa famille étaient occupés à discuter entre eux.

\- Oui, murmura la jeune fille. J'ai reçu deux de ses lettres. Il l'a l'air d'aller bien… Mais j'avoue que j'aimerai vite le revoir.

Hermione lui sourit et le sujet s'arrêta là.

Quand Molly la réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry crut qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Puis elle se dit que discuter avec Ginny pendant des heures n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça. La petite sœur de Ron l'appréciait beaucoup. Et plus encore depuis que la Survivante l'avait sauvé de Tom Jedusor, son ennemi de toujours, Voldemort. Cette nuit-là, elles avaient profité du sommeil lourd d'Hermione pour discuter tranquillement des faits. Pas qu'Hermione ne les embête, au contraire, mais la sorcière d'origine moldue avait parfois tendance à donner son propre avis avant qu'il ne lui soit demandé. Ginny avoua à Harry qu'elle faisait encore des cauchemars et l'adolescente essaya de la rassurer au mieux, lui confiant également qu'elle n'en menait pas large devant le fantôme de Jedusor puis après avec le basilic aux trousses.

\- Tu es si courageuse ! s'était doucement exclamé Ginny.

\- J'ai surtout beaucoup de chance, l'avait alors reprit Harry. Si Fumseck n'avait pas été là, je serai morte.

Harry se frotta les yeux et bailla avant de se lever. Hermione était déjà en train de s'habiller et Ginny grommela un « Cinq minutes de plus, maman ». Il faisait encore nuit mais d'un coup, Harry se sentit pleinement réveillé. Ils partaient pour le stade aujourd'hui même ! Bondissant de son lit, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et manqua de bousculer Fred qui en sortait. Ce dernier rougit en la voyant en chemisette avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte derrière elle. La douche expédiée en vitesse, la jeune fille s'habilla à la hâte et descendit les escaliers en trombe tout en s'attachant les cheveux.

\- Bonjour ! salua-t-elle joyeusement Mr et Mrs Weasley.

\- Bonjour Harry, lui sourit gentiment Arthur.

L'adolescente s'assit et commença à tartiner une tranche de pain avec de la confiture d'abricot. Les autres membres de la famille arrivèrent les uns à la suite des autres.

\- Tu sembles de bonne humeur, Harry, fit remarquer Mrs Weasley.

\- C'est normal, fit George, dès qu'on parle de Quidditch, Harry oublie tout le reste !

Son frère et lui s'esclaffèrent tandis que Molly leur disait de la laisser tranquille. Harry sourit, amusée par les jumeaux, qui la connaissaient bien finalement. La discussion s'orienta vers Percy et Bill qui dormaient encore, et Ron se plaignit qu'on ne leur apprenait pas à transplaner plus tôt.

\- De toutes façons, tu ne ferais que te désartibuler, se moqua Ginny.

\- Hey ! Je ne…

\- Se désartibuler ? demanda Harry à l'un des jumeaux alors que Ron et Ginny se disputaient.

\- Laisser une partie de son corps en arrière ! Une partie à destination…

\- L'autre au départ ! termina l'autre. Et puis après tu restes bloqué jusqu'à ce…

\- … que la Brigade de réparation des accidents magiques te remette sur pieds !

Ayant suivi difficilement les jumeaux, qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à couper leur phrase au mauvais moment, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et de terminer sa tartine.

\- Nous allons prendre un Portoloin, lui dit Ron.

\- Un porto-quoi ?

\- Un Portoloin, reprit Hermione. Ce sont des objets qui permettent de transporter des sorciers d'un endroit à un autre, à une date prévue à l'avance.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils marchaient tous en direction de la colline Tetâfouine, où se trouvait, d'après Arthur, leur portoloin ainsi que les autres sorciers qui les accompagneraient.

\- A quoi ça ressemble ? demanda Harry, maintenant curieuse.

\- Oh ! fit Mr Weasley. Ce peut être n'importe quoi ! Des choses qui passent inaperçue bien sûr, pour que les moldus ne s'y intéressent pas.

La marche vers la colline Tetâfouine fut longue. Harry, bien que sportive, arriva quelque peu essoufflée. Hermione arriva la dernière, appuyant sa main sur un point de côté.

\- Par ici Arthur ! lança joyeusement une voix un peu plus loin. Le Portoloin est juste là !

\- Amos ! rit Mr Weasley en s'avançant vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître.

Harry observa la vieille botte moisie que l'inconnu tenait en main.

\- C'est ça le Portoloin ?

\- Y'a des chances, lui répondit simplement Ron.

\- Les enfants ! fit Arthur d'une voix forte. Je vous présente Amos Diggory, c'est un ami qui travaille au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques au Ministère. Et vous devez connaître son fils, Cedric.

Cedric avait dix-sept ans. Et bien qu'Harry eut d'autres problèmes que de s'intéresser aux garçons (Lord Voldemort notamment…) elle était obligée d'admettre que c'était un beau garçon. Il était grand et fin, mais pas dans le genre brindille. Capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, il avait beaucoup d'admiratrices.

\- Salut, dit-il en se retournant.

Tout le monde lui répondit, à l'exception des jumeaux qui n'avaient toujours digérés la défaite de l'année précédente, ainsi qu'Harry, qui se contenta de marmonner un bonjour. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces fichus détraqueurs, Gryffondor aurait gagné comme d'habitude !

Amos Diggory lança un regard rapide sur les adolescents présents et haussa les sourcils.

\- Ils sont tous à toi, Arthur ?

\- Ah, non, non ! Seules les têtes rousses ! Voici Hermione, une amie de Ron et Harry, une autre amie.

\- Doux Merlin ! Harry ? Comme Harriet Potter ?!

\- Euh… Oui ? fit la jeune fille, déconcertée.

\- Ced m'a parlé de toi !

\- Vraiment ? continua-t-elle, toujours aussi perplexe en regardant dans la direction du Poufsouffle plus âgé.

Harry n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Sa notoriété était quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait guère, surtout quand les gens fixaient sa cicatrice.

\- Ced m'a dit qu'il a joué contre toi l'année dernière ! Je lui ai alors dit qu'il devait être fier d'avoir battu Harriet Potter, la Survivante ! Ca n'arrive pas à tout le monde !

Harry fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieuse. Les jumeaux se renfrognèrent davantage et Ron esquissa une grimace. Pas très délicat comme première rencontre…

\- Papa, râla Cedric. Je t'ai déjà dit que Harry était tombée de son balai. C'était un accident…

\- Oui, mais toi non ! Tu es bien resté accroché ! Ha, toujours très gentleman mon fils, mais c'est le meilleur qui a gagné ! C'est celui qui reste sur son balai qui sait le mieux voler !

Harry ne le supporta pas.

\- Si votre fils avait été attaqué par une dizaine de détraqueurs comme je l'ai été lors de ce match, vous vous pavaneriez moins comme Hippogriffe ! Humpf.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et fusilla Amos Diggory de ses yeux verts. Arthur reprit le cours de la conversation avant que ça ne dégénère plus.

\- Ce devrait être l'heure, n'est-ce pas, Amos ?

\- L'heure ? Hum… Oui. Oui !

Quelque peu désarçonné de s'être fait reprendre par une gamine de quatorze ans, Amos posa la botte au milieu du groupe et y posa un doigt tandis que Fred et George donnaient chacun une claque de félicitations à Harry. Cedric lui offrit un sourire désolé auquel elle répondit d'un hochement de tête, toujours vexée par les propos d'Amos Diggory.

\- Il suffit de toucher la botte, fit Mr Weasley à Harry et Hermione.

Imitant les autres mais toujours distraite, Harry ne s'attendit pas au départ brutal. Elle eut l'impression qu'un crochet venait de l'attraper par le nombril et la projetait en avant. Ses pieds avaient quittés le sol. Le tourbillon de couleur et le sifflement du vent l'étourdirent un peu et l'atterrissage tout aussi soudain la fit s'écrouler à genoux au sol. Ron, trébucha et tomba sur elle.

\- Ron, t'es lourd ! grimaça-t-elle.

\- Désolé…

Levant les yeux, elle vit que tout le monde était là. Puis, son ami et elle se démêlèrent l'un de l'autre. Tandis que Mr Weasley et Mr Diggory s'occupaient des formalités avec des sorciers de permanence Portoloin, Cedric s'approcha de la Survivante.

\- Je suis désolée de ce que mon père a dit tout à l'heure. Il a tendance à exagérer un peu les choses quand ça me concerne.

\- Ouais. Pas de souci, Cedric.

Elle lui sourit joyeusement, désormais trop excitée par la Coupe du Monde pour lui tenir rancœur.

\- Bien, fit-il rassuré.

\- Ced ! On y va, lui lança son père.

\- J'arrive ! répondit le septième année avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers l'adolescente. Au fait, Harry… Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Ca te va bien !

Et il partit sur ces mots, laissant la jeune fille, rougissante. Ginny ricana mais ne dit rien, suivant son père et ses frères en direction de la tente qui leur avait été attribuée.

\- Harry ? fit Hermione, un peu inquiète quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ?

Son amie haussa les sourcils.

\- Sûrement parce qu'il ne te connait que de Poudlard et qu'à l'école tu as souvent l'air renfrognée ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?

\- Je suppose que non…

Mr Weasley les appela de loin, et les deux filles se hâtèrent de les rejoindre. Se recentrant sur ce merveilleux événement de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Harry ignora les petits papillons qui s'étaient soudain installés dans le creux de son ventre.

* * *

En traversant le camp, Harry et Hermione eurent l'occasion de voir que les sorciers ne savaient vraiment pas du tout comment vivaient les moldus et partirent plusieurs fois en fous rire sous les regards incompréhensifs de leurs compagnons. Entre ceux qui essayaient de comprendre comment fonctionnaient les allumettes, ceux qui avaient installés des fontaines et des jardins à la française à côté de leur tente, le camping était on ne peut plus animé. Mais le meilleur moment fut sans nul doute quand ils aperçurent un membre du ministère essayer de convaincre un vieux sorcier vêtu d'une chemise de nuit fleurie de mettre un pantalon.

\- J'ai acheté ça dans un magasin moldu ! vociféra-t-il. Les moldus portent ça !

\- S'il te plait Archie, ne fais pas d'histoire ! Le gérant moldu se pose déjà assez de question qu'on est obligé de lui jeter dix sorts _Oubliettes_ par jour !

\- Non et non !

\- Archie ! Ce sont les femmes moldues qui portent ça ! Les hommes eux, portent ce que j'essaie de te donner !

\- Quand bien même, je ne mettrai jamais cette chose là ! J'aime que mon intimité puisse respirer à son aise.

Harry se promit de ne jamais oublier ce moment et essuya une larme avant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Vous êtes bizarre, leur fit Ron après avoir observé leur manège.

Ils rencontrèrent également des élèves de Poudlard comme Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas qui s'assurèrent qu'ils supportaient bien l'Irlande avant de les relâcher, ou bien d'anciens étudiant tel Olivier Dubois qui insista pour les présenter à ses parents. Ils virent aussi Ernie MacMillan, une quatrième année de Poufsouffle et Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. La jeune fille asiatique les salua d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre ses parents. On peut dire qu'elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Harry. C'était un peu la guerre de qui serait la meilleure attrapeuse, et ce, depuis leur deuxième année.

Quand l'heure du match arriva, ils se dirigèrent vers le stade. Harry souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, heureuse d'avoir la chance de participer à un tel événement. Même le fait de voir Drago Malefoy dans les mêmes tribunes qu'elle ne put la défaire de sa joyeuse humeur. Les deux ennemis s'ignorèrent d'ailleurs parfaitement. Puis ce fut l'entrée des joueurs et Ron poussa un petit cri surexcité en voyant son idole.

\- C'est Krum ! Victor Krum ! L'attrapeur bulgare ! Et il n'a que dix-huit ans !

Le match commença et Harry se rendit compte que c'était du Quidditch comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Les joueurs volaient si vite et si bien qu'elle eut subitement honte de s'être reposé sur ses capacités naturelles. Les pousuiveurs se passaient le souaffle si rapidement que le commentateur avait à peine le temps de dire leur nom ! Harry apprécia l'extraordinaire virtuosité des joueurs Irlandais. Il y avait entre eux une parfaite coordination et à en juger la façon dont ils se plaçaient, on aurait dit qu'ils lisaient les pensées les uns des autres. Puis Krum feinta d'avoir repéré le Vif d'Or et piqua verticalement, rapidement suivi par l'attrapeur Irlandais. Krum redressa son balai au dernier moment mais l'autre s'écrasa sur la pelouse.

\- Ouch, grimaça Harry.

Même si elle supportait l'Irlande, l'adolescente était émerveillée par la technique du Bulgare. C'était comme s'il volait sans balai, porté par le vent, et non soumis à l'attraction terrestre. Le match repris et ce fut finalement l'Irlande qui gagna le match, même si Krum avait attrapé le Vif d'Or.

S'endormir après le match releva de l'impossible. Les Irlandais savaient ce que c'étaient de faire la fête ! Harry, couchée dans son lit, s'imagina monter sur son Eclair de Feu et essayer les différentes techniques de Krum. Puis, elle s'imagina avec un uniforme, dans un grand stade comme celui-là avec le commentateur criant son nom alors qu'elle attrapait un Vif d'Or. Sans s'en être rendue compte, elle s'était endormie. Mais fut aussi vite réveillée par les cris de Mr Weasley.

\- Les filles ! Vite, levez-vous ! C'est urgent !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda précipitamment Hermione.

\- Pas le temps de vous expliquer ! Mettez quelque chose et on y va !

Quand ils furent dehors, les trois adolescentes se rendirent compte que le gens fuyaient un groupe de personne cagoulées qui lançaient des sortilèges. Les tentes prenaient feu ou étaient détruites par un jet de lumière. Les filles rejoignirent Ron et ses frères.

\- Je vais aider les Agents du Ministère ! lança Arthur. Charlie, Bill et Percy, avec moi ! Vous autres, allez vous cacher dans le bois et surtout, restez ensemble !

Les adolescents l'écoutèrent sans discuter. Le reste des événements se passa si vite qu'Harry eut l'impression de les vivre en accéléré. Ils coururent jusqu'au bois, puis perdirent Fred, George et Ginny. Ils se réfugièrent ensuite dans une clairière d'où un homme incanta une gigantesque tête de mort avec une langue de serpent avant de transplaner. Ils furent ensuite attaqués par les gens du Ministère qui les avaient crus responsable et finalement Harry apprit qu'il s'agissait de la marque de Voldemort et que ce devait être un de ses partisans Mangemort qui l'avait lancé.

Une fois de plus dans son lit, la Survivante réfléchissait à tout ça. Trois jours plus tôt, elle avait mal à sa cicatrice, et maintenant, l'attaque. Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Que cela voulait-il dire ?

* * *

Le Poudlard Express venait de quitter la gare de King's Cross. Harry et ses deux amis venaient de retrouver Neville dans un compartiment libre.

\- Quel dommage que tu n'ais pas pu venir ! s'exclama Ron. Tu aurais du voir les joueurs !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre de métamorphose niveau 4.

\- Tu sais Ron, fit Neville, j'ai été à une conférence sur les avancées de la botanique ces dix dernières années. Donc, j'ai quand même eu mon lot de divertissement.

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un air crispé, se retenant d'exprimer à haute voix le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas comment la botanique pouvait être un divertissement. Lorsque Malefoy apparut pour lancer un peu de son venin, Harry fut pour une fois plus désespérée par ses actions qu'énervée.

\- Par Merlin, Malefoy… soupira-t-elle. N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire ?

Etonné par son manque inhabituel de véhémence, le blond repartit sans rien dire. Hermione la félicita de son sang froid mais Ron et Neville, plus habitués à la voir hurler contre le Serpentard, en restèrent bouche bée.

Le voyage se déroula sans plus d'encombre et ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Harry salua Hagrid dans un grand sourire avant de suivre les autres élèves et de monter dans une calèche en compagnie de Lavande Brown et de Parvati Patil. Harry et Hermione les aimaient bien mais… Elles ne s'arrêtaient jamais de parler et cela agaça particulièrement le quatuor d'amis qui restèrent silencieux le temps du trajet jusqu'au château. Arrivés dans la cour du château, Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione sautèrent de la diligence et s'empressent de quitter les autres filles Gryffondor et leurs commérages.

\- Nom d'un vampire ! s'écria Ron. J'ai bien cru qu'elles allaient déballer toute leur vie sentimentale devant nous !

Ils se hâtèrent d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, toujours éclairée par les mille bougies flottantes. Une fois assis, ils observèrent le réfectoire se remplir rapidement puis saluèrent Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui passait par là. Harry regarda vers la table des professeurs et croisa le regard du Professeur Rogue. Les deux s'observèrent un instant avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre. La Répartition ne tarda pas à commencer et quand une certaine Branstone Eleanore fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, le regard d'Harry s'attarda sur Cedric Diggory. Soudainement, elle eut envie d'aller s'assoir également à cette table. La Répartition continua sous les acclamations des différentes tables de Maison, qui accueillaient leurs nouveaux venus.

Plus tard lors du repas, lorsqu'Hermione apprit que le festin avait été préparé par des elfes de maison, elle refusa d'avaler quoique ce soit d'autre préparé par des esclaves. Ron essaya bien de lui proposer un bout de tarte à la mélasse, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança le dissuada d'insister. Harry évita de s'en mêler, souhaitant éviter la mauvaise humeur de son amie.

\- Mes chers élèves ! dit Dumbledore en fin de repas. Maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés et désaltérés, je dois attirer votre attention sur quelques points importants. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits se trouve dans son bureau. Tout frisbee à dents de serpents et autres Yoyo hurleurs seront immédiatement confisqués et entraîneront une perte de point pour votre Maison.

Le Directeur fit une courte pause avant de reprendre.

\- Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieue cette année…

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Fred et George, ainsi que ses autres coéquipiers de Gryffondor. Tous désarçonnés par cette révélation, ils se contentèrent de regarder Dumbledore l'air perdu.

\- Ceci dû à un événement exceptionnel se déroulant dans nos murs dès le mois d'octobre et sur le long de l'année. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que…

A ce moment là, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un fracas assourdissant et un homme entra. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. L'inconnu portait une longue cape de voyage noire et s'appuyait sur un bâton épais. La démarche claudicante et le visage déformé, il s'approcha de la grande table. L'homme murmura quelques paroles à Dumbledore qui hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je vous présente votre nouvel enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Maugrey.

Personne n'applaudit son arrivée.

\- Maugrey ? fit Harry. Comme Maugrey Fol-Œil ? Ton père en a parlé pendant les vacances !

\- Sans doute, répondit simplement Ron en haussant les épaules.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit.

\- Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, nous accueillons pour les prochains mois un événement historique que nous n'avons pas connu depuis plus d'un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

\- Vous plaisantez ?! s'écrièrent à haute voix les jumeaux Weasley.

Quelques-uns pouffèrent de rire et Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

\- Non Messieurs. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en connais une qui vous fera sûrement rire. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar…

Le professeur McGonagall se racla bruyamment la gorge, rappelant le vieil homme à l'ordre.

\- Je disais donc ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une compétition dans laquelle s'affrontent trois écoles à travers leur champion. Un seul champion est choisi par école et il y a trois tâches à caractère magique à effectuer. Le nombre élevé de mort a finalement eu raison du Tournoi qui fut supprimé pendant de nombreuses années.

\- Le nombre de morts ? s'étrangla Hermione.

Les autres élèves ne semblaient pourtant pas partager son anxiété. Harry quand à elle était plutôt curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

\- Cette année, pourtant, le Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé cet été afin qu'il n'y ait aucun participant se retrouvant en danger de mort cette année. Les écoles de Durmstrang et de Beaubâtons participeront et arriveront au mois d'octobre. A celui qui emportera la victoire recevra une récompense de mille gallions et apportera la gloire à son école.

La plupart des élèves s'imaginaient déjà champions et vainqueurs. Un brouhaha passionné s'installa avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je vous sens tous impatients mais, avec les responsables des écoles et en accord avec le Ministre de la Magie, nous nous sommes accordés à imposer une règle de plus. Seuls les élèves majeurs – c'est-à-dire âgés de dix-sept ans ou plus – pourront participer au Tournoi.

Les jumeaux s'insurgèrent contre cette règle et ils ne furent pas les seuls.

\- Je m'assurerai qu'aucun élève ne triche sur son âge et n'essaye de se faire admettre dans la compétition. Nos invités, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, arriveront en octobre comme je l'ai déjà dit, et je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers eux durant toute la période de leur séjour. Mais il se fait tard et vous devez être en forme pour demain. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendait dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle croisa Theodore Nott qui se rendait sûrement à la bibliothèque. Elle le salua rapidement avant de repartir, ayant peur de manquer de temps pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione, cette dernière lui tendit son emploi du temps que le professeur McGonagall avait distribué quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Tiens, fit Ron, tu remanges, Hermione ?

L'adolescente souffla d'un air hautain et répondit.

\- J'ai décidé qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de défendre la cause des elfes de maison.

\- Ouais. Et tu avais faim aussi.

Hermione parut exaspérée mais ne nia pas et se mua dans un silence obstiné.

\- Voyons voir, lança gauchement Harry afin d'éviter le conflit. Nous avons botanique ce matin avec les Poufsouffles.

\- Puis Soin aux créatures magiques avec… fit le rouquin. Encore les Serpentards ?

\- Et cet après-midi, Divination… soupira la Survivante.

La Divination était une des matières qu'Harry aimait le moins avec les potions. Trelawney n'était pas méchante (contrairement à Rogue) mais le fait qu'elle ne cessait de lui annoncer une mort prochaine énervait profondément la jeune fille.

\- Weasley, ohé, Weasley ! fit la voix de nasillarde de Malefoy derrière eux alors que les trois amis traversaient la cour.

Le Serpentard se tenait là, accompagné de sa bande, l'air ravi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement Ron.

\- Il y a une photo des tes parents devant leur maison dans le journal – si on peut appeler ça une maison ! dit-t-il en agitant le journal. Ta mère aurait peut-être intérêt à perdre quelques kilos, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron tremblait de fureur.

\- Va voir ailleurs, Malefoy, lança Harry. Viens Ron…

\- Ah, c'est vrai que tu es allée chez eux cet été, Potter, reprit le blond de plus belle. Dis-moi, sa mère ressemble-t-elle vraiment à un cochonnet ou c'est juste la photo qui fait ça ?

Neville, qui les suivait et pouvait faire preuve d'une force étonnante, s'interposa entre Ron et le Serpentard.

\- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

\- Et ta mère à toi, Malefoy ? répliqua froidement Harry. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez, quand je l'ai vue dans les Tribunes ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est parce que tu étais avec elle ?

Le teint déjà clair de Malefoy perdit encore des couleurs.

\- N'insulte pas ma mère, Potter !

\- Bien, n'insulte pas celle de Ron, Malefoy ! Et ferme là pendant quelques heures, rajouta-t-elle en s'en allant, ça nous fera des vacances !

Soudain, Fol-Œil apparut la baguette à la main et il transforma Malefoy en animal.

\- Ouh que je déteste les gens de ton genre, gamin. Ceux qui attaquent par derrière, vils et lâches qu'ils sont.

La fouine qu'il faisait léviter émit quelques couinements.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! grogna le vieil auror.

\- Professeur Maugrey ! lança la voix stridente du professeur McGonagall.

\- Bonjour, professeur, fit calmement Fol-Œil en conservant son calme et faisant toujours osciller la fouine entre différente hauteur.

\- Que… Qu'êtes vous en train de faire ? s'étonna la sorcière.

\- J'enseigne !

\- Vous ens… Maugrey, s'agit-il d'un élève ?

\- Oui.

McGonagall n'attendit pas un instant de plus et retransforma l'élève qui s'avéra être le garçon Malefoy.

\- Dumbledore ne vous a-t-il pas précisé que nous n'avions pas recours à ce genre de méthode ?

Puis, voyant que leur Directrice de Maison allait le réprimander pendant un moment, les quatre amis s'éclipsèrent. Ron arborait une expression satisfaite sur le visage et Harry ne le comprenait que trop bien. Voir un professeur prendre sa défense contre Malefoy était un plaisir rare.

* * *

Le jeudi suivant, les Gryffondors quatrième année avaient leur premier cours avec l'étonnant professeur Fol-Œil. Tous impatients, les élèves étaient arrivés en avance et la seule personne qui arriva au dernier moment fut Hermione.

\- J'étais…

\- … à la bibliothèque, termina Harry pour elle.

Et, même si elle aimait beaucoup son amie, Hermione était assez désagréable en ce moment. La Survivante comprenait qu'elle veuille qu'on traite mieux les elfes de maisons, mais appréciait beaucoup moins la virulence qui accompagnait ses actions. Le cours commença avec Maugrey faisant l'appel en suivant la liste de son œil valide et surveillant les étudiants de son œil magique. Puis, il avait continué en leur demandant ce qu'ils savaient sur les sortilèges interdits. L'impérium fut la première réponse et l'étrange professeur fit une démonstration sur une araignée.

\- Vigilance constante ! avait-il aboyé à un moment, faisant sursauter toute la classe.

Puis il avait demandé qu'on lui en trouve un autre. Et Neville avait levé la main, à son propre étonnement et celui de ses camarades. Les seules fois où il se portait volontaire, il s'agissait d'une réponse en cours de botanique, sa matière préférée. Harry lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Neville avait beaucoup changé depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ce n'était plus le garçon timide au visage joufflu et qui oubliait tout. Bon, il avait bien encore ses moments d'égarement, notamment quand il se trouvait en cours de potions où il tremblait devant Rogue. Mais sinon, il avait beaucoup grandi, tout comme Ron, et son visage bien que restant un peu rond, s'était quelque peu creusé.

\- Londubat, c'est ça ? fit Fol-Œil.

\- Oui… Monsieur.

D'un signe de tête, l'ancien Auror l'incita à donner sa réponse.

\- Il… Il y a… le sortilège Doloris.

Le professeur partit en explication mais Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione et les deux avaient bien remarqué que Neville n'allait pas bien. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur et il agrippait le bord de sa table si fort que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Quand l'araignée de démonstration se tordit de douleur, parcourue de spasmes et de tremblement de plus en plus violents, et que leur ami eut les yeux écarquillés de terreur Hermione prit la parole.

\- Arrêtez !

Maugrey leva sa baguette. Les pattes de l'araignée se détendirent mais elle continua à convulser. Finalement Hermione fut la dernière à donner le troisième sort impardonnable.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et aussitôt l'araignée roula sur le dos. Dans la classe, plusieurs filles retinrent leur cri. Ron, appréciant peu que l'araignée soit morte sur son bureau, qui se trouvait devant celui de Maugrey, et fit la grimace. Rapidement, ce dernier la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

\- Pas très agréable comme sortilège, dit-il. Impossible de le neutraliser. On ne connaît qu'une seule personne y ayant jamais survécut et elle se trouve devant moi.

Harry se sentit rougir mais évita obstinément le regard de son professeur. Elle pouvait également sentir les yeux des autres élèves se poser sur elle. Son esprit dériva soudain vers ses parents. C'était donc ainsi qu'il étaient morts. La voix de Maugrey la fit brutalement revenir à la réalité.

\- Je ne vous apprendrai pas ce sort, cela va de soi. Je vous montre tout cela afin que vous sachiez et que vous soyez capable d'identifier le pire…

Il aboya à nouveau « Vigilance constante », un tic verbal probablement, pensa Harry, et le cours continua alors que tous les élèves prenaient désormais des notes appliquées des explications de Maugrey. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Neville et Harry furent les premiers hors de la salle. A l'instar d'Hermione, et contrairement aux autres Gryffondors, les deux n'avaient pas trouvé ce cours amusant.

\- Potter, Londubat ! les appela de loin Maugrey.

Malgré eux, ils se retournèrent.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? leur demanda l'Auror devenu professeur.

Harry afficha une mine renfrogné et Neville, qui semblait sur le point de vomir, se redressa pour faire bonne figure.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Maugrey les observa attentivement, son œil magique tournoyant dans son orbite.

\- C'est un peu brutal, mais il faut que vous sachiez. Cela ne sert à rien de faire semblant…

Harry fronça les sourcils, faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler et étrangement, Neville suivit son exemple en croisant les bras.

\- Tout va bien alors… souffla Maugrey. Londubat, je vous veux quand même dans mon bureau. J'ai quelques livres qui pourraient vous intéresser.

Sans plus attendre il tourna les talons et sa jambe de bois claqua contre les pierres du couloir. Neville soupira et le suivit en silence, laissant Hermione, Ron et Harry seuls.

\- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda le rouquin. Vous êtes partis comme des flèches, toi et Neville.

Harry ignora sa question et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? fit-il perplexe. C'est sa semaine rouge ?

\- Ron, ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! l'incendia alors Hermione. Ce cours a bouleversé Neville et Harry parce que nous avons vu les deux sortilèges qui ont été jetés sur leurs parents ! Tu le sais en plus qu'Harry est orpheline et que les parents de Neville sont à Ste Mangouste !

La jeune fille le quitta sans plus attendre et s'en alla d'un pas vif vers la bibliothèque. Ron grimaça, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

* * *

Quand Hermione lui présenta ses badges pour son association SALE « Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes » un matin et lui annonça tout un programme de pétition, Harry essaya de prendre sur elle afin de ne pas l'envoyer voir ailleurs comme elle l'aurait fait pour Malefoy.

\- Ecoute, Hermione, j'ai d'autres soucis là, dit-elle d'un air désolé.

\- Tu as d'autres soucis ? répéta son amie incrédule. Harry, c'est le genre de discours que tiennent les gens qui n'en ont rien à faire !

\- Oui et bah peut-être que je n'en ai rien à faire ! finit par exploser la Survivante.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne trouvant rien à dire. Et les deux se séparèrent. Harry s'inquiétait pour Sirius. Dans sa dernière lettre, il parlait de voler vers le Nord. Apparemment, il avait une planque en Angletterre. Mais ça ne rassurait guère la jeune fille. S'il revenait et se faisait capturer, il n'y avait aucune chance cette fois-ci qu'il échappe aux détraqueurs. Et Harry avait déjà trop perdu pour que lui aussi ne disparaisse.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa son ami Theodore.

\- Nott, ça va ? sourit-elle.

La jeune fille continuait à l'appeler par son nom de famille, car bien qu'ils soient amis, le Serpentard avait toujours cet air distant et cordial qui l'intimidait un peu.

\- Bonjour, Potter.

\- Tu as du temps ? Ca fait un moment que nous n'avons pas discuté…

Il hocha la tête. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de cours vide. Harry lui raconta brièvement ses vacances chez Ron, et Theodore, bien qu'avare en informations sur lui-même d'habitude, lui avoua avoir été en vacances quelques jours en Amérique.

\- Vraiment ? Et comment est-ce là-bas ? Du côté magique, je veux dire. Ayant des tuteurs moldus je…

Elle se tût.

\- Désolée, je parle trop…

Theodore poursuivit sans lui en tenir rigueur, vaguement amusée en lui-même mais gardant un visage impassible et expliqua que les sorciers américains semblaient plus modernes. L'importance du sang ne signifiait presque rien par rapport à l'importance de la richesse ou alors des actes de renommées.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? osa la jeune fille.

\- Que c'est logique. Nous sommes au XXIe siècle, il est normal que la Société évolue, les mœurs avec. Les américains sont bien plus pragmatiques que nous autres britanniques et ça me plaît. Juger quelqu'un par sa famille et non par ses actes est, je trouve, totalement stupide.

Harry s'autorisa un sourire.

\- Tu es sûr d'être un vrai Serpentard ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre d'être une vrai Gryffondor ? répondit-il. A traîner avec moi, on pourrait croire que tu souhaites changer de Maison.

L'adolescente eut un petit rire avant de nier.

\- Que sais-tu des écoles qui vont venir pour le Tournoi ? demanda-t-elle pensive.

\- Hermione ne t'as pas tout expliqué ? ricana sans joie le Serpentard.

\- Non. Elle a été occupée à autre chose ses derniers temps.

Theodore attendit qu'elle poursuivit mais comme elle gardait le silence et fronçait les sourcils, il préféra laisser tomber. Apparemment les deux amies s'étaient disputées pour une raison quelconque.

\- Beauxbâtons est une école mixte comme la notre qui se trouve en France. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'autre si ce n'est qu'elle dispense également des cours d'Art et de Langues contrairement à nous. Durmstrang, continua-t-il, c'est une autre affaire. Je ne sais pas vraiment où elle se trouve. Sûrement quelque part en Europe de l'Est. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette école se rapproche beaucoup d'un institut militaire moldu.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu connais des trucs sur les moldus ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Contrairement à mes camarades de Maison, dit-il un air quelque peu condescendant, j'aime me tenir informé.

\- D'accord… En tous cas, merci de m'avoir appris tout ça !

Theodore lui offrit un de ses rares sourires puis ils se séparèrent. Plus légère, Harry s'en alla vers les serres où elle était sûre de trouver Neville à cette heure-ci. Le jeune Serpentard, lui, s'en alla vers son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Arrivé le premier, il s'installa à la table la plus proche de la fenêtre au premier sortit plume et parchemin. Quelques instants plus tard Zabini s'installait à ses côtés, lui aussi en avance, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel.

\- Hey, Theo.

\- Zabini, combien de fois devrai-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

\- Pas la peine de compter, tu le feras sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! plaisanta Blaise.

Son ami, un garçon à la peau noire, voulait quelque chose. Ses yeux brillants et le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait en était la preuve. Theodore resta silencieux.

\- Je t'ai vu sortir d'une classe vide avec Potter, dit-il finalement. Dis-moi, vous sortez ensemble c'est ça ?

\- Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Zabini. Tu me déçois.

\- Certes, certes, nous n'avons pas tous ton cerveau supérieur, pauvre de nous, blablabla ! Mais explique-moi ! Pourquoi portes-tu ton intérêt sur Potter ? Et ça depuis notre deuxième année…

Theodore se le demandait lui-même parfois. Au début, il n'avait pas prévu de lui reparler après leur première véritable rencontre. Potter, alors évitée par les autres élèves comme si elle avait des furoncles hautement contagieux, s'était retrouvé sans table à la bibliothèque et lui avait timidement demandé si elle pouvait s'assoir avec lui pour terminer un devoir de potions. Loin de faire cas des rumeurs et autres mouvements de foule, Theodore avait acquiescé lentement et fait de la place sur sa table.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? lui avait-elle murmuré au bout de dix minutes quand elle vit qu'il ne s'enfuyait pas.

Le jeune Serpentard l'avait regardé un peu surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Gryffondor et sa propre Maison, n'étaient pas exactement en bons termes. Et au vu de l'animosité qui la caractérisait quand Malefoy était dans les parages, il devait dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. En même temps, son camarade était vraiment insupportable quelques fois… La plupart du temps.

\- Tu parles Fourchelangue, certes, avait-il répliqué. Mais tu n'as pas envoyé le basilic de l'école tuer Granger que je sache.

Cette réponse avait suffit à la faire sourire et elle hocha la tête. Quand elle repartit une heure plus tard, il se fit la remarque qu'elle était différente des autres filles qu'il connaissait. La plupart lui aurait demandé sur quoi il travaillait et aurait entretenu la conversation, les autres auraient bavardé bêtement de commérages. Dans les deux cas, il aurait été désagréable car elles l'empêchaient de travailler. Mais Potter, contrairement à ce que le professeur Rogue disait sur elle, avait su tenir sa langue. Oh, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle le fixait de temps en temps, mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé.

\- Descends de ton balai rêveur, mon vieux, se moqua Zabini. Ca fait deux minutes que Binns est arrivé et tu n'as toujours pas commencé à gratter sur ton parchemin.

Theodore fronça les sourcils. Voilà une chose qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Il aimait suivre les cours et être le meilleur (après Granger mais tout de même meilleur). Son père l'avait éduqué de façon à ce que son comportement soit irréprochable. Mais il avait remarqué dernièrement, que penser à Potter en cours, lui faisait rater quelques phrases de ses professeurs. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais il aimait encore moins le sourire accusateur de son ami.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, Zabini… Ca ne te regarde pas.

* * *

Un après-midi en rentrant d'un cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, Harry et Ron, Hermione eurent du mal à avancer une fois arrivés devant le Hall d'entrée. Ron, qui était le plus grand des quatre, réussit à voir ce que lisaient les autres élèves, tous agglutinés près d'une grande pancarte.

_**TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS**_

_Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang_

_arriveront le 30 octobre à dix-huit heures._

_En conséquences, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure_

_plus tôt que d'habitude._

\- Génial ! s'exclama Harry. Notre dernier cours c'est Potions. Rogue nous empoisonnera moins de ses remarques désobligeantes !

_Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans leur dortoir_

_et se rassembleront devant le château pour_

_accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

\- Je vais prévenir Cedric de suite ! fit Ernie MacMillan, un Poufsouffle, avant de partir en courant.

\- Cedric ? dit Ron d'un air perplexe.

\- Diggory, l'informa Harry en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Il va sûrement participer au tournoi.

\- Cet idiot ? Champion de Poudlard ? s'indigna Ron.

\- Tu dis simplement ça parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, le contredit Hermione. Tu n'as juste pas digérer qu'il ait gagné le match de l'année dernière. Il paraît que c'est un élève brillant. Et en plus, c'est un préfet, ajouta-t-elle comme si cela était d'une importance capitale.

\- Tu l'aimes bien parce qu'il est beau, grommela le rouquin.

\- Ron… l'avertit doucement Neville sentant la dispute venir.

\- Je suis peut-être du genre à aimer quelqu'un parce qu'il est beau selon toi ? s'emporta leur amie.

Ron eut un rire sans joie et dit qu'il se demandait ce que leur ancien professeur Lockhart devenait. Hermione rougit de colère et s'en alla, le menton relevé.

Durant le festin de bienvenue, Harry eut tout le loisir de se moquer de Ron qui s'extasiait devant Krum et qui bafouilla quand une jolie étudiante de Beauxbâtons lui demanda s'il en avait terminé avec la « Bouillabaisse ». Mais lorsque Cedric Diggory lui sourit depuis la table des Poufsouffle, elle se reconcentra vite sur son plat de pomme de terre afin que personne ne remarque ses soudaines joues cramoisies. Manque de pot, les jumeaux Weasley s'en aperçurent et se promirent de la taquiner plus tard à ce sujet.

Quand Dumbledore se leva après que les desserts eus été enlevés, il régnait dans la salle une atmosphère d'attente.

\- Mes chers élèves, mes chers invités, il est temps ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais avant tout, je souhaite vous présenter notre Jury. Tout d'abord, Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton, du Ministère, qui ont travaillé des mois pour que ce fabuleux événement ait lieu. Ensuite, ma très chère amie Madame Maxime, Directrice de l'école de Beauxbâtons et le professeur Karkaroff, Directeur des présents élèves de Durmstrang !

A chaque nom énoncé, l'assemblée les accueillait avec des applaudissements polis.

\- Et puisqu'il y aura également un champion de Poudlard, poursuivit Dumbledore en souriant, moi Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, ferai également partie du corps d'évaluation.

Le vieux sorcier avait toute l'attention des élèves. Après un court instant de silence, il reprit.

\- Apportez la Coupe de Feu !

L'objet magique apparut en un instant.

\- Comme vous le savez, un champion sera choisi pour chacune des écoles. Et il le sera par ce reliquaire qui sera le juge absolu entre tous les candidats qui se présentera. Les trois champions devront réaliser trois tâches au cours de cette année. Ils seront notés en fonction de leur performance magique et le champion qui aura accumulé le plus de point, sera déclaré vainqueur.

La récompense des mille galions résonna dans la tête de tous les élèves.

\- Celui ou celle qui voudra tenter sa chance devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un parchemin et le déposer en main propre dans la Coupe de Feu. Les aspirants champions ont vingt-quatre heures pour le faire et, demain soir, après notre repas d'Halloween, le Coupe rejettera le nom des trois candidats qu'elle aura jugé les plus dignes de participer.

Son regard se déposa l'espace d'une seconde sur les jumeaux Weasley avant qu'il ne reprenne son discours.

\- De plus, afin qu'aucun n'élève qui n'ait l'âge autorisé ne se laisse tenter, je tracerai moi-même une limite d'âge autour de la Coupe. Enfin, pour terminer, je tiens à préciser qu'on ne saurait participer à la légère à ce tournoi. Le champion choisi a l'obligation de se soumettre à toutes les épreuves jusqu'à la fin du Tournoi. Voilà, tout est dit !

Harry se retourna et remarqua Fred, George et Lee Jordan leur meilleur ami discuter à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez encore ? fit sèchement Hermione qui avait aussi vu leurs têtes conspiratrices.

\- Je disais, repris Fred, qu'une simple potion de vieillissement devrait suffire à dépasser la limite d'âge.

\- Si Dumbledore en trace une, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison !

\- Oh, lâche nous un peu Hermione, râla George avant de s'en aller avec les deux autres.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Harry, Ron et Neville.

\- Vous n'allez pas essayer de participer tout de même ?!

Neville secoua fermement la tête et Ron sembla hésiter mais préféra suivre à haute voix son amie afin de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos toute la soirée. Harry y songea quelques instants.

\- Et toi, Harry ? la pressa Hermione.

\- Non, je ne vais pas tenter. Je crois avoir eu assez d'aventure entre ma première année ici et l'année dernière avec… Avec notre ami le chien.

Ses deux meilleurs amis acquiescèrent et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ils passèrent devant le professeur Karkaroff qui se figea en la voyant. Ses élèves les plus proches l'observèrent également, certains montrant sans la moindre délicatesse, la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur son front.

\- Viktor Krum a regardé vers nous ! s'exclama Ron une fois qu'ils furent partis.

\- Tu sais, fit innocemment Harry, chez les moldus, il y a des hommes qui aiment aussi les hommes. Si tu continues comme ça avec Krum, Hermione et moi, on pourrait se douter que tu as un faible pour lui !

Le rouquin parut horrifié par ce que son amie venait de lui dire, mais les deux filles partirent en riant, accompagné d'un Neville quelque peu gêné mais heureux que son compagnon de chambre ne déblatère plus sur un joueur de Quidditch.

Le lendemain était un Samedi et les quatre amis en profitèrent pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid pendant la matinée. Ils essayèrent de lui soutirer quelques informations à propos des trois épreuves qui allaient avoir lieu, mais pour une fois, Hagrid fut intraitable et ne leur laissa pas le moindre indice. Il leur proposa ensuite de déjeuner avec lui mais connaissant ses talents inexistants pour la cuisine, ils s'excusèrent, prétextant avoir promis à d'autres amis de manger avec eux.

Après le déjeuner, qui fut plus calme sans Ron parlant sans cesse de Viktor Krum, Harry se décida à aller faire un tour au stade de Quidditch. Elle prit son Eclair de Feu et s'y précipita en courant, espérant n'y trouver personne. Souriant de triomphe quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était bien seule, elle natta rapidement ses cheveux noirs à la façon de l'héroïne d'un jeu vidéo de Dudley (une certaine Lara Croft si ses souvenirs étaient bons) et enfourcha son balai.

Ca faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas volé. Depuis ses vacances chez les Weasley en fait. Et elle se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué. Elle monta rapidement, fit quelques virages tranquilles et se stationna près des buts. Se souvenant de trois techniques qu'elle avait lu dans un livre sur le Quidditch, elle s'essaya à la première : la Roulade du Paresseux. Sur un balai normal c'était simple, mais son Eclair de Feu possédait des cales pour les pieds, ce qui rendait la manœuvre un peu plus compliqué. L'idée était qu'en plein vol, on évitait un cognard en roulant autour de son manche. Et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'Harry trouva le moyen de se débarrasser de la gêne occasionnée lors de la manœuvre par les cale-pieds de son balai. Toute heureuse, elle s'empressa de descendre sur le terrain où elle se trouva soudain face à face avec Viktor Krum.

\- Tu aimes jouer au Quidditch ? lui demanda-t-il avec un fort accent bulgare.

\- Hum… Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu voles bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Harry haussa les sourcils et le remercia. Puis elle s'en alla rapidement en direction de la Tour des Gryffondor pour prendre sa douche et terminer ses devoirs.

Puis vint le moment du festin. Harry, toujours distraite par les paroles de Krum, ne parla pas beaucoup.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? fit Hermione. Tu as l'air préoccupée.

\- Hein ? Ah… Oui… Non, rien de grave.

Devant les regards intrigués de ses amis, elle décida de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je suis allée m'entraîner tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai décidé de quitter le stade, j'ai croisé Viktor Krum.

\- Tu as croisé Viktor Krum ?! s'étouffa Ron.

\- Oui. Et puis il m'a dit…

\- Parce qu'il t'a adressé la parole en plus !

\- Ron, laisse-la finir ! le gronda Hermione.

\- Il m'a demandé si j'aimais jouer au Quidditch et j'ai répondu oui. Puis il m'a dit que je volais bien. Mais le truc étrange c'est qu'il n'a rien ajouté de plus… Du coup je suis partie.

Ron se frappa le front de sa main.

\- Et tu n'as même pas essayé de faire ami-ami avec lui ?

\- Ron, je crois que tu oublies une chose… fit lentement Neville. Harry n'est pas une groupie de Krum comme tu l'es.

Le rouquin rougit, vexé mais ne dit rien de plus.

\- En même temps, conclut Harry, il me fixait sans rien dire. Et je n'allais pas lui raconter la pluie et le beau temps…

Le repas continua et finalement Dumbledore se leva.

\- La Coupe de Feu va maintenant donner son jugement !

Il s'approcha de ladite Coupe dont les flammes habituellement bleues devinrent rouges. Finalement, le premier morceau de parchemin en sortit, les bords légèrement calciné.

\- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte, sera Viktor Krum.

De grands applaudissement retentirent et Ron marmonna un « Rien d'étonnant à cela ». Le nouveau champion se leva et rejoignit la salle qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs, disparaissant de leur vue. Un deuxième bout de parchemin fut éjecté de la Coupe.

\- A Beauxbâtons, nous aurons une championne : Fleur Delacour !

Lorsque la jolie française eut à son tour disparu dans la salle voisine, le silence retomba et la tension en était presque palpable. La Coupe cracha le troisième et dernier parchemin.

\- Le champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory !

Harry acclama autant que les autres. Elle était heureuse pour lui. L'adolescent partit sous l'ovation générale des Poufsouffles.

\- Excellent ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions et je suis sûr de pouvoir compter sur chacun d'entre vous pour les encourager. Vous serez…

Mais le vieux sorcier s'arrêta soudain de parler et les élèves remarquèrent ce qui en était la raison. Les flammes de la Coupe de Feu étaient à nouveau devenues rouges. Un bout de parchemin s'en échappa que Dumbledore attrapa d'une main crispée. Il garda le silence un moment qui sembla durer des heures puis lit à haute voix le nom qui y était inscrit.

\- Harriet Potter.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce début vous aura plût car ça fait très très longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit. Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture (environ 30%) et ne sortira que dans un mois environ. J'ai commencé des études très prenantes du coup, je préfère prendre mon temps et poster un chapitre correct ! J'espère avoir un avis sur mon travail, c'est la 1ère fois que j'écris sur ce fandom.**

**Ps: si Harry vous paraît peut-être un peu OOC, c'est normal, c'est volontaire de ma part. En effet, une fille et un garçon ne réagissent pas de la même manière. Après, j'essaie quand même de garder ses principaux traits de caractères d'origines ! A vous de me dire si j'ai réussi ou non...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les gens ! Je prévoyais de publier ce chapitre d'ici 3-4 jours et finalement j'ai fini ce soir. Ca fait donc 1 mois jour pour jour que j'ai publié le chapitre 1. C'est ponctuel, ça me plaît ! Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Le Magyar à pointes**

\- Harriet Potter ! l'appela plus vivement Dumbledore.

L'adolescente se pétrifia sur place. Ce n'était pas possible. Quelqu'un lui avait forcément lancé un sortilège de confusion. Hermione la força à se lever d'un geste brusque. Harry trébucha et s'efforça, sans succès, d'ignorer toutes les têtes qui étaient désormais tournées vers elle. Le plus effrayant fut sans doute de voir les yeux bleus scrutateurs de son Directeur la fixer. Le vieux sorcier lui désigna la salle adjacente et la jeune se fille se contenta d'ouvrir la porte.

La pièce était beaucoup plus petite. Plutôt sombre et seulement éclairée par un vieux lustre et le feu de cheminée, elle était remplie de portrait d'anciens sorciers qui se mirent à murmurer dans leur cadre. Cedric, Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum se retournèrent en l'entendant, surpris de la voir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps professoral entrait dans la pièce en se disputant. Pourtant, Dumbledore les ignora et se précipita vers son élève.

\- Harry ! Harry ! fit-il en lui attrapant fermement l'épaule de sa main droite. As-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ?

\- Non, professeur.

\- As-tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de le faire ?

\- Non, professeur !

La jeune fille sentit ses yeux piquer mais elle se retint de pleurer. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de la gloire apportée par le Tournoi. Et son compte à Gringotts se portaient bien mieux que celui de la plupart des sorciers, elle n'avait pas besoin de cet argent.

\- Mais elle ment, c'est évident ! lança Madame Maxime.

\- La Coupe est une relique magique de grande puissance, la contredit Maugrey. Seul un sorcier de grande envergure aurait pu la tromper. Et bien que Potter soit une élève brillante, je ne crois pas qu'une simple quatrième année ait eu le pouvoir suffisant pour confondre la Coupe de Feu !

\- Vous semblez avoir bien réfléchi à la question, Fol-Œil, cracha le directeur de Durmstrang.

\- Mon ancien travail fut de réfléchir comme les mages noirs afin de les envoyer à Azkaban. L'auriez-vous oublié, Karkaroff ?

\- Il suffit, Alastor ! le coupa Dumbledore.

Il se dirigea vers Croupton et Verpey, les deux membres du Ministère.

\- Nous nous en remettons à votre avis, Messieurs.

\- Les règles sont formelles, fit Croupton après un instant de réflexion. La Coupe de Feu lie les champions par un contrat magique. Et bien que cela m'en coûte de le dire, Miss Potter n'a pas le choix. Elle est obligée de participer.

Verpey acquiesça de la tête.

\- Voyons, Dumbledore, insista McGonagall. Potter est trop jeune ! Vous n'imaginez même pas la faire participer ? Ce serait l'envoyer à l'abattoir !

\- Vous avez pourtant entendu, Minerva. La Coupe lie un contrat magique avec le participant…

Sa directrice de maison soupira, désolée pour son élève.

\- Harry, Cedric, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer.

Les deux élèves de Poudlard suivirent son conseil et sortirent en même temps. La Grande Salle était maintenant déserte et Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, maudissant le destin qui l'empêchait de passer une année normale à Poudlard.

\- Je suppose qu'on va de nouveau jouer l'un contre l'autre, dit Cedric dans un petit sourire.

\- Je suppose, oui, articula avec peine la jeune fille.

\- Dis, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as réussi à mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'y ait mit. J'ai dit la vérité.

\- Ah… D'accord. Bon, à demain, alors ?

La Survivante comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas. Et lorsque le septième année s'en alla, elle se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors, perdue dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un avait voulu qu'elle participe et que son nom soit choisi. Mais qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?! Pour l'humilier ? Si c'était cela, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Jamais elle ne réussirait comme des élèves de trois ans ses aînés. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille doutait que ce fut pour cela. Pour la tuer alors ? Probable. Voldemort avait bien essayé de la tuer quatre fois en moins de quinze ans. Mais une chose était certaine, le mage noir n'avait pu lui-même mettre son nom dans la Coupe. Comment donc s'y était-il prit ?

Harry sursauta quand la Grosse Dame lui demanda le mot de passe.

\- Fariboles.

Le portrait pivota et elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Une ovation générale l'y accueillit, à son grand étonnement. Seulement, la jeune fille n'était pas d'humeur à fêter comme ses camarades de Maison. Elle chercha ses amis du regard et ne les trouva pas. Prétextant une lourde fatigue, elle ne s'extirpa de la Salle Commune qu'une bonne heure plus tard.

\- Hermione, tu me crois, pas vrai ? demanda Harry l'estomac noué en arrivant dans son dortoir.

\- Bien sûr, Harry, la rassura son amie.

La Survivante se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'endormait. Sa nuit fut remplie de cauchemars.

* * *

Ron l'évitait depuis le début de la matinée et Harry décida de le confronter afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Le trouvant grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur, elle sortit d'un passage secret et l'attrapa par la manche.

\- Ron ! J'ai besoin de te parler.

La jeune sorcière le traîna jusque dans une salle de classe vide et se planta devant lui.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Tu m'expliques, quoi, Harry ? fit-il sèchement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?

Le visage de son ami s'assombrit.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais mettre ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu… Que tu avais trouvé un moyen.

L'adolescente fut stupéfaite. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était cet air de reproche qu'arborait son ami.

\- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette Coupe, Ron.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Dis-moi, Harry, comment as-tu réussi ? Même Fred et George n'ont pas pu franchir la limite d'âge. Tu as utilisé la Cape d'Invisibilité ?

\- La Cape ne m'aurait pas permis de passer…

\- Je suppose que tu as trouvé un autre moyen alors.

\- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe ! fit Harry, sentant la colère venir.

Son meilleur ami renifla.

\- Mille gallions. Et en plus, tu n'auras pas à passer les examens de fin d'année.

\- Ron, tu sais bien que…

\- Tu avais vraiment besoin de ça, Harry ?! lui cria-t-il presque.

La jeune fille en perdit l'usage des mots. Le rouquin quitta la salle en trombe, claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Ron ne la croyait pas. Vidée de ses forces, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur les pierres froides. Une des seules personnes en qui elle avait totalement confiance ne la croyait pas.

Harry évita les autres élèves de Poudlard le reste de ce Dimanche. La jeune fille erra au Septième étage, par trois fois elle passa devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet essayant d'apprendre l'art de la Danse à des Trolls, cherchant un endroit où s'isoler. Lorsqu'une porte apparut sous ses yeux, la sorcière hésita un instant, puis y pénétra, désormais curieuse. La pièce, chaleureusement décorée, était une sorte de petit cocon douillet. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle donna à Harry. Elle retira ses chaussures et marcha pieds nus sur un tapis blanc et très doux, avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil confortable. Il y avait une petite table d'appoint où se trouvaient une théière remplie, une tasse, quelques morceaux de sucre, une barre de chocolat et quelques cookies. La jeune sorcière sourit et se servit du thé. Elle resta dans cette pièce secrète, qui n'apparaissait pas sur la Carte du Maraudeur, et revint dans ses dortoirs que lorsque l'heure du couvre feu fut longuement passée.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione l'attenait de pied ferme, inquiète.

\- Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout Harry !

Harry lui fit signe de la rejoindre sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et lança un sort de silence. Elle ne souhaitait pas que la commère de Lavande Brown les écoute.

\- J'ai trouvé une pièce secrète, l'informa-t-elle. J'y suis restée tout l'après-midi.

\- Tu n'es pas venue au repas. Tu as faim ?

-Non, il y avait déjà des gâteaux et du thé dans cette salle.

La jeune sorcière lui expliqua alors son entrevue avec Ron et le déroulement du reste de sa journée.

\- Tu as vu Ron dans la journée ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce qu'il croit toujours que c'est moi qui ai mis mon nom dans la Coupe ?

\- Il ne le pense pas vraiment…

\- Comment expliques-tu son comportement alors ?

\- Il est simplement jaloux…

\- Jaloux ?! Mais de quoi ? Je vais me ridiculiser devant l'école entière, et même le pays tout entier vu la taille de l'événement.

\- Harry, comprends-le… Ron vit dans l'ombre de ses frères chez lui. Et ici, il passe constamment après toi.

\- Parce qu'être fixée comme un animal de foire, et avoir eu un mage noir voulant ma mort depuis ma naissance est enviable peut-être ?! s'énerva la dernière Potter.

\- Bien sûr que non, Harry ! la reprit Hermione.

\- Peut-être que lorsque je me serai brisée le cou, les idées lui reviendront en place !

Son amie lui lança un regard réprobateur.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Evidemment que ce n'est pas drôle ! Ma vie entière est un désastre !

\- Harry, tu sais ce que tu devrais faire…

\- Botter le derrière de cet imbécile de Weasley !

\- Harry !

Hermione comprenait la colère de l'autre sorcière mais elle devait se calmer.

\- Tu devrais écrire à Sirius. Lui saura sûrement comment te conseiller.

\- Si j'écris à Sirius à propos du Tournoi, il serait bien capable de se pointer à Poudlard. Et avec tous les agents du Ministère qui font des allers-retours, je préfère autant éviter.

\- Certes, mais je pense qu'il préfèrerait l'apprendre de toi. Enfin, Harry ! ajouta-t-elle. Tu ne pensais pas que ta participation au Tournoi allait rester secrète ?

La Survivante croisa les bras. Non, elle savait bien que ça allait faire la une des journaux. Elle promit à Hermione de s'en occuper.

\- Et tu pourras dire à Ron que…

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, Harry ! Tu dois t'expliquer avec lui.

\- Il ne veut même pas m'adresser la parole ! Comment suis-je sensée faire ?

\- Trouve un moyen, n'importe quoi ! Mais je refuse d'être le hibou entre vous deux…

Hermione rouvrit les rideaux du baldaquin d'Harry et alla se coucher dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune sorcière s'était levée très tôt pour envoyer sa lettre à son parrain. Elle grimpa rapidement les marches de la volière et y pénétra. De suite, Hedwige vola vers elle, pressée de porter la lettre à son destinataire.

\- Désolée ma belle, murmura Harry, mais pas cette fois.

La chouette émit un petit cri indigné et sembla insister.

\- Tu le sais pourtant… Sirius est sûrement en Angleterre. Je ne peux risquer ta sécurité et la sienne…

Hedwige lui mordit le bout de l'oreille, vexée, puis elle s'envola vers la poutre la plus haute et lui tourna le dos.

\- Super, ronchonna Harry. Toi aussi, tu es contre moi ?!

Elle s'approcha d'un hibou Grand Duc et lui accrocha la lettre à l'une de ses pattes. L'oiseau s'envola dans un grand bruissement d'ailes et de plumes.

_Cher Sirius,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Il y a bien quelques problèmes à Poudlard mais dans l'ensemble tout va bien._

_En revanche, quelqu'un a mit mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu (qui m'a choisie) et je suis obligée de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'espère que les tâches qui nous serons données seront assez aisées pour que puisse m'en sortir sans trop de fractures._

_L'autre Champion de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory, est un septième année de Poufsouffle. Lui, comme les autres élèves de l'école croient que j'ai réussi à tromper la Coupe. Même Ron, mon meilleur ami, m'en veut alors que je suis innocente ! Il n'y a qu'Hermione et Dumbledore qui me donnent crédit… Et peut-être le professeur McGonagall._

_Bref. Je n'ai pas d'autres nouvelles à t'annoncer._

_S'il te plaît, reste prudent._

_Mes amitiés à Buck._

_Harry_

* * *

La reprise le lundi fut difficile pour Harry. A l'exception des Gryffondors, l'école toute entière semblait la haïr. Les Poufsouffles qui étaient généralement bon terme avec eux leur manifestaient une froideur sans égard. La jeune sorcière comprenait leur position. C'était comme si elle avait volé la gloire d'un des leurs. De plus, le fait qu'aucun Poufsouffle n'ait réellement eu du prestige exacerbait leur rancœur. Harry n'attendait rien de particulier des

Serpentard mais elle fut déçue de voir que les Serdaigles aussi la méprisait. Elle se sentait bien seule sans Ron pour la soutenir comme il le faisait d'habitude. Elle ignora du mieux qu'elle put les badges « A bas Potter » durant la semaine, supporta Trelawney qui lui prédit encore une fois une mort dans d'atroces souffrances, et se dirigea vers son cours de Potions en traînant des pieds le vendredi suivant.

Puis il y eut l'examen des baguettes des participants. La journaliste présente, une certaine Rita Skeeter, fit très mauvaise impression à Harry avec sa Plume-à-papote qui écrivait ce que bon lui semblait. Krum avait été silencieux pour la plupart du temps, Fleur l'avait regardé avec mépris et Cedric l'avait soigneusement évité. En bref, Harry avait passé une très mauvaise semaine. Finalement, elle reçut une lettre de son parrain et s'empressa de la lire. Il lui donnait rendez-vous dans sa salle commune dans la nuit du vingt-et-un au vingt-deux novembre, ce qui étonna particulièrement la jeune fille. Harry lui confirma sa présence pour la date donnée, puis soupira, se préparant à travailler son sortilège d'attraction.

La perspective de le voir en personne l'aida à mieux supporter les deux semaines qui suivirent. Cela, et le fait qu'elle discutait régulièrement avec Théodore Nott, son ami discret et Serpentard.

\- Tu sembles abonnée aux mésaventures, remarqua-t-il un jour alors qu'ils s'étaient isolés dans la Salle sur Demande qu'Harry lui avait fait découvrir. Il t'arrive un truc chaque année…

\- Et je m'en passerai bien, soupira la jeune sorcière.

Alors qu'elle restait silencieuse, Théo l'observa. Harry avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux verts étaient assombris par la fatigue. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout malgré ce qu'elle avançait.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre d'aller bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va…

\- Parce que tu as franchement l'air épuisée, et pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que tu as des cernes énormes et que tu manques de concentration en classe…

Harry soupira. Nott la regardait l'air de dire « Ca ne sert à rien de mentir ». Et, l'espace d'un instant, elle hésita à lui parler de ses cauchemars récurrents. Elle se ravisa cependant, n'en ayant jamais parlé à quelqu'un, pas même ses deux meilleurs amis… Du moins, pas même Hermione puisque Ron avait décidé de l'ignorer. Quel imbécile celui-là ! Harry opta pour une demi-vérité.

\- C'est juste que… Je crois que je me rends enfin compte que je risque de mourir dans ce tournoi et ça me fait peur. Ca et le fait que Ron, mon soi-disant meilleur ami, m'est tourné le dos, j'avoue que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je pense à plein de choses à la fois…

\- Tu en as parlé à McGonagall ?

\- Pourquoi à elle ?

\- Eh bien, c'est ta Directrice de Maison, fit simplement Théo.

\- En quoi le fait qu'elle soit ma Directrice puisse expliquer le fait que je puisse lui en parler ?

Harry vit le visage d'habitude impassible de son ami Serpentard se changer en expression de pur étonnement. Bien que cela ne dura que quelques secondes, ses yeux bleus s'étaient écarquillés et ses sourcils s'étaient haussés, perplexe.

\- Tu veux dire que chez les Gryffondors, vous réglez vos propres problèmes par vous-mêmes ?

\- Oui ? Ce n'est pas le cas chez les Serpentards ?

\- Par Merlin, pas étonnant que vous soyez des idiots sur certains points !

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?! s'impatienta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rogue est peut-être ce qu'il est, expliqua Théo, mais en tous cas, il fait bien son boulot de Directeur de Serpentard. Lorsque nous avons un souci familial ou autre, nous pouvons aller lui en parler. Et, crois-moi ou non, il nous donne de bons conseils.

\- J'ai du mal à voir Rogue en bon samaritain…

\- Samaritain ?

\- Un truc de moldu voulant dire qu'il aide sans contrepartie…

\- Ah. En tous cas, la plupart des Serpentards lui sont redevables. Qu'il soit méchant, rude ou bien impartial avec les autres Maisons.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que la Survivante ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je n'en parlerai pas à McGonagall…

\- C'est toi qui vois, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Dis-moi… hésita l'adolescente. Comment tu fais rester aussi impassible ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- On ne sait jamais si tu es content, blasé, en colère… Comment tu fais ça ? J'aimerai pouvoir le faire également.

\- Ah… C'est un secret Potter.

\- Allez, Nott… Sois sympa et dis-moi !

\- Je te le dirai quand tu me diras ce qui te tracasse vraiment.

\- Comment tu…

\- Je commence à te connaître, tu sais. Quand tu cherches à dissimuler une info, tu joues avec tes doigts.

Sans qu'elle puisse ajouter autre chose, ou même démentir ses propos, Théodore s'excusa, prétextant un devoir de groupe à rendre avec d'autres Serpentards. Désormais seul dans le couloir, il s'autorisa un micro-sourire. Taquiner Potter c'était… Amusant. Cependant, il nota un changement dans son humeur. Il ressentait une certaine inquiétude pour la jeune fille. Quand il entra finalement dans son dortoir, il nota avec irritation que Zabini était assis sur son lit.

\- Je peux savoir qui t'as donné la permission ?

\- Théo !

\- C'est Nott, pour toi.

\- Oui, oui. Au fait, je t'ai cherché à la bibliothèque ! Où étais-tu ?

\- Je t'évitais du mieux que je peux.

\- Ah ! fit Blaise avec un grand sourire. Tu étais avec Potter !

\- N'as-tu personne d'autre à enquiquiner ?

\- Malheureusement non, ricana l'autre Serpentard. Malfoy et ses deux gorilles sont bien trop susceptibles.

Théodore se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors, dis-moi. Potter et toi, ça avance ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Et avant que tu demandes, non elle ne m'a pas dit comment elle avait réussi à mettre son nom dans la Coupe, et je ne la pense pas assez bête pour faire ça.

Blaise fit une moue faussement boudeuse puis se laissa éjecter du lit sans protester. Théodore arrangea ses draps puis défit son sac et en sortit un bouquin, décidé à ignorer Zabini.

\- Hey, Nott.

Théodore releva la tête, surpris que l'autre garçon l'appelle correctement pour une fois.

\- Peut importe ce que tu fais avec Potter.

\- Je ne fais…

\- Ouais, ouais. Tout ce que je veux te dire c'est : fais gaffe à Malefoy. Il commence à se rendre compte de certaines choses…

\- Il peut bien aller se faire voir, marmonna Théodore plus pour lui-même.

Zabini éclata de rire.

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu pouvais grommeler, jamais je ne l'aurai cru ! Ah ! Le parfait Théodore qui grommelle dans son coin !

Le garçon noir s'en alla sur ça, laissant un Théodore perplexe à sa lecture.

* * *

Hermione était furieuse. Non seulement Ron et Harry l'envoyait balader à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de les convaincre d'aller parler à l'autre, mais en plus… En plus ! Le fait que Viktor Krum passe son temps à la bibliothèque l'empêchait de pouvoir se concentrer. Toutes ses groupies se cachaient dans les rayons pour l'observer et leurs gloussements insupportables l'agaçaient à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre.

\- Il n'est même pas beau ! ragea-t-elle un jour en quittant la bibliothèque d'un pas vif. Viktor Krum, ceci. Viktor Krum, cela. Sûrement qu'elles n'en feraient pas tout un plat s'il ne savait pas aussi bien jouer au Quidditch ! Quelles bandes d'idiotes…

Bien trop énervée, la jeune sorcière ne remarqua pas que ledit joueur l'avait entendu, contrairement à Harry qui lança alors un « Désolée » silencieux à l'intéressé.

Les deux amies se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard le samedi suivant. Hermione avait insisté que ça lui changerai les idées, mais en fait, malgré qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à elle puisqu'elle était sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry broyait du noir. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour être une jeune sorcière normale à qui il n'arrive rien et qui peut passer un après-midi sans se soucier de sa mort prochaine ? Elle donnerait tout. Le seul moment de joie qu'elle eut, fut sans doute quand Cedric Diggory dit à ses amis de la laisser un peu tranquille alors qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Son cœur palpita un peu à ce moment-là. C'était quelqu'un de bien Cedric…

\- Harry, tu m'écoutes ? fit doucement Hermione.

\- Désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire. Elles rentrèrent tôt du village sorcier ce jour-là. Harry sentait son estomac se nouer à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la première tâche. Elle enviait tellement les trois autres champions, qui, contrairement à elle, semblaient si confiants, voire même excités. Une fois revenues dans le parc de Poudlard, Harry enleva sa cape. Puis, les deux filles croisèrent Hagrid, qui invita Harry à lui rendre visite le soir-même vers minuit avant de s'en aller vers le carrosse géant de Beauxbâtons.

La nuit de la Survivante fut donc assez agitée. Tout d'abord, elle était allée voir Hagrid, avait supporter sa façon de draguer déplorable envers Madame Maxime, avait failli défaillir en se rendant compte qu'elle affronterai un dragon le mardi suivant pour la première épreuve puis était rentrée dans la Tour Gryffondor pour discuter avec Sirius dont la tête était apparue dans les braises de la cheminée ! Quand Sirius lui demanda comment elle allait, Harry ne pu se résoudre à mentir. Elle lui confia tout ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Elle raconta tout.

\- Et je dois affronter un dragon ! C'est comme si j'étais déjà morte.

Son parrain l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre.

\- Les dragons, tu peux les affronter, dit-il. Mais on y reviendra plus tard. J'ai peu de temps.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Karkaroff… C'était un Mangemort. Tu sais ce qu'est un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Je…

\- Bien, fais attention à lui et à son champion. Ensuite, les dragons.

Sirius soupira.

\- N'essaie pas de le stupéfixer tout seul. Un dragon est une créature magique bien trop puissante. Normalement, il faut une douzaine de sorcier pour que ça fasse effet.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Il te suffit d'une seule formule…

La jeune fille leva la main pour l'interrompre. Quelqu'un venait dans la salle commune. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on voit Sirius !

\- Sirius va-t-en ! Quelqu'un approche…

Au moment même où la tête de son parrain disparaissait, Ron apparaissait.

\- A qui tu parlais ? fit-il, vaguement surpris de voir la Survivante.

\- Ca te regarde ? répondit-elle froidement.

Ron avait été son meilleur ami, mais à ce moment-là, elle le détestait plus que les autres pour l'avoir trahie et l'avoir laissée tombée alors qu'elle comptait sur lui. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

\- Très bien, je vais te laisser t'entraîner à ta prochaine interview…

Harry crut qu'elle allait le tuer pour cette simple phrase. Elle attrapa l'un des badges A BAS POTTER qu'essayait d'ensorceler Colin Crivey pour en faire des badges VIVE POTTER et le lança à travers la pièce de toutes ses forces. Le badge atteignit Ron au front puis tomba par terre.

\- Tu pourras porter ça Mardi ! cracha-t-elle la gorge serrée. Peut-être même que tu auras une cicatrice sur le front maintenant ! C'est bien ça que tu veux, non ?

Harry essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient désormais sur les joues puis s'enfuit dans son dortoir, laissant Ron et son pyjama trop court dans la salle commune. Quel abruti celui-là !

Le Dimanche, elle croisa Cedric qui revenait de la volière. Pour une fois, et Harry s'en réjouit, il n'était pas avec ses amis qui ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se moquer d'elle.

\- Bonjour, Cedric.

\- Ah… Bonjour, Harry.

La jeune sorcière ignora son ton gêné.

\- J'en profite que tu sois seul pour te parler.

\- Me parler de ?

\- Des dragons.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le septième année.

\- On va devoir affronter des dragons en première tâche.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Ne voulant pas créer d'ennuis à Hagrid, elle tut son nom.

\- Peu importe. Krum et Fleur Delacour sont sûrement déjà au courant, puisque Karkaroff et Madame Maxime ont eux aussi vus les dragons…

Cedric cacha bien sa panique, mais Harry la reconnu dans ses yeux gris. Après tout, elle aussi affronterait un dragon dans deux jours.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Harry haussa les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

\- Eh bien… C'est la chose la plus juste à faire, non ?

Harry serra les dents quand elle remarqua l'air un peu méfiant qu'avait Cedric.

\- Tu me crois si tu veux, lâcha-t-elle alors de mauvaise humeur avant de s'en aller.

Non mais pour qui la prenait-elle ? Elle n'était pas une Serpentard tout de même ! Décidément les garçons étaient tous des imbéciles. Le reste de son week-end et le lundi passèrent si vite qu'Harry s'en rendit à peine compte. Le jour de l'épreuve, Harry avait l'estomac noué. Elle n'avala rien si ce n'est un verre de jus de citrouille et un pancake pour faire plaisir à Hermione. Et c'était apeurée, qu'elle se dirigea vers l'arène. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se rendit à peine compte du temps qui passait et finalement, ce fut à son tour. Comble de malchance, elle avait pioché le Magyar à pointes qui l'avait tant effrayée lors de son escapade avec Hagrid. Elle quitta la tente des champions, les jambes chancelantes, et entra dans l'arène. La dragonne couvait ses œufs et ses yeux reptiliens se posèrent immédiatement sur elle, méchants et prédateurs. Elle n'avança ni ne fit de geste brusques, se concentrant sur le conseil du professeur Maugrey. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer son sortilège ou alors c'était la mort assurée.

\- Accio Eclair de Feu !

Et elle attendit, patiemment, sans s'approcher de la bête. Finalement, le balai volant fit son apparition et s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle. Elle l'enfourcha, grimpa en flèche dans les airs et soudainement, elle se sentit bien. Comme si sa peur l'avait totalement abandonnée. Ce n'était plus la première épreuve terrifiante qui lui avait arraché quelques cauchemars mais une nouvelle sorte de Quidditch. Elle était dans son élément. Voler, ça, c'était son truc.

La jeune sorcière observa le nid du Magyar à pointes et y repéra l'œuf d'or qu'elle devait récupérer au milieu des autres. Elle plongea alors en piqué et remonta tout aussi vivement lorsque le dragon cracha des flammes dans sa direction. Bon, jusque là, ce n'était pas plus difficile qu'éviter un cognard.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama le commentateur. Voilà ce qu'on appelle savoir voler ! M. Krum n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Cette jeune sorcière est très douée, ça on peut le dire !

Mais Harry n'entendait rien. Ni les commentaires enthousiastes du présentateur, ni les cris de la foule. Elle reprit de l'altitude et vola en cercle au dessus de la dragonne. Apparemment, la dragonne n'avait pas l'intention de quitter ses œufs… Elle se tortillait, se contorsionnait, dépliant puis rabattant ses ailes noires, ses horribles yeux jaunes toujours fixés sur Harry, mais elle avait peur de s'éloigner de sa couvée.

\- Il faut que je trouve le moyen de la faire s'envoler, sans quoi, c'est foutu… marmonna Harry. Prudence est de mise.

A force de persévérance, la dragonne se dressa finalement sur ses pattes et ouvrit ses ailes, comme décidée à en découdre. Sa queue battit l'air à nouveau, mais Harry était hors d'atteinte... Elle cracha un jet de feu que la Survivante parvint à éviter...

\- Allez, bouge ! grogna la championne. Viens un peu m'attraper… Allez, du nerf…

Finalement, l'épreuve dégénéra et Harry crut mourir plusieurs fois. Le Magyar à pointes avait cassé la lourde chaîne et s'était envolé à sa poursuite. Harry avait alors volé ers le château, espérant semer le monstre. Ce ne fut qu'avec une chance inouïe que finalement le dragon s'écrasa contre un pan de la montagne, dégringolant avec l'éboulement qu'il avait créé. De retour à l'arène, Harry s'empara de l'œuf d'or et soudainement, elle entendit à nouveau. Les gens qui criaient et applaudissaient plus fort que les supporters irlandais lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Un petit sourire lui échappa alors qu'elle volait devant les tribunes des juges, une main tenant l'œuf d'or, l'autre quittant de temps en temps le manche de son balai pour saluer la foule. Elle avait survécu à la première tâche.

Harry avait survécu mais cela ne lui épargna pas l'aller simple à l'infirmerie. Blessée à l'épaule, elle entendait Madame Pomfresh se plaindre sans son bureau.

\- L'année dernière des Détraqueurs et cette année des Dragons ! Non mais vraiment ! Que comptent-ils nous amener la prochaine fois ?

L'infirmière revint quelques instant plus tard et elle nettoya la coupure de l'épaule d'Harry avec une compresse imbibée d'un liquide violet qui fumait et piquait la peau. Puis elle lui toucha l'épaule avec sa baguette magique et il sentit que sa blessure guérissait instantanément.

\- Maintenant, tu restes assis quelques minutes. Et c'est seulement après que je t'ai donné ma permission que tu pourras aller voir ton score !

Harry acquiesça et tourna la tête en direction de Cedric Diggory, qui se trouvait également là.

\- Tu t'en es bien sortie au final, Harry, sourit-il doucement.

\- Oui. Toi aussi.

La jeune fille ne savait plus trop comment prendre son comportement. Il l'avait ignoré la plupart du temps, mais l'avait aussi défendue contre ses amis. Puis il ne l'avait pas cru pour les dragons et maintenant il lui souriait ! Elle voulait lui tenir rancœur, mais en même temps… Il était charmant.

\- Milles méduses ! Je suis en train de me changer en Lavande Brown… s'écria silencieusement Harry.

\- Merci, Harry.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Cedric lui fit un clin d'œil entendu et Harry se sentit rougir. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse bafouiller un « De rien, c'est normal. » son amie Hermione entra dans l'infirmerie.

\- Tu as été fantastique ! lui lança l'autre Gryffondor. Oh, Harry, vraiment formidable !

Mais la Survivante ne l'écoutait pas et ne se rendit pas compte que Diggory quittait la pièce. Ron avait accompagné Hermione et les deux se regardaient prudemment.

\- Harry, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Je ne sais pas qui a déposé ton nom dans la Coupe mais cette personne veut ta peau !

\- Ah, fit-elle froidement, tu as fini par comprendre… Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

Hermione, mal à l'aise, resta silencieuse pendant l'échange.

\- Je suis…

\- Désolé ?! s'exclama Harry. Oh ça oui, tu peux l'être !

\- Harry…

\- Non, Ron. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as blessée en m'ignorant de la sorte. Un simple désolé ne suffira pas !

Et soudain Harry, lâcha ses larmes.

\- J'ai passé un mois absolument ignoble. Et je ne pouvais même plus compter sur mon meilleur ami. Tu as trahi ma confiance !

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je…

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu comptais pour moi ! J'ai passé tout mon temps avec un Serpentard, parce qu'il me croyait. Et on n'est même pas dans la même Maison !

Ron serra les mâchoires et se tût. La Survivante essuya rageusement ses larmes et renifla.

\- Ne te traumatise pas pour ça, reprit-elle finalement. Je ne vais pas te tenir rancœur.

Le rouquin soupira de soulagement.

\- Mais ça ne veux pas dire que tout redeviendra comme avant…

\- Je suppose que oui, dit-il acceptant sa décision.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire puis Madame Pomfresh les força à quitter l'infirmerie et chassa un scarabée qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Finalement, elle quitta la pièce et repartit vers les tribunes pour obtenir ses notes. Fred et George, qui l'avait trouvé en chemin s'empressèrent de se déclarer ses gardes du corps. Ils lui racontèrent également comment les autres champions s'en étaient sortis et elle apprit donc que Cedric avait changé une pierre en labrador, Fleur Delacour avait endormi son dragon et Krum avait lancé un sortilège l'œil du sien.

\- Il n'a même pas pensé à son balai, se moqua Fred.

\- Mais le plus important, reprit George, c'est que tu nous as fait gagner un paquet d'argent Harry !

La jeune fille s'esclaffa.

\- Au fait, fit l'un des jumeaux avec un air conspirateur. Tu en pinces pour Diggory !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! rirent les deux jumeaux. Tu es rouge pivoine !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- On va te donner un conseil, Harry…

\- Parce que nous, les magnifiques et intrépides jumeaux Weasley avons plus d'un tour dans notre sac…

\- Et qu'on a des infos avant les autres…

\- Tu devrais vite faire quelque chose pour attirer Cedric dans tes filets…

\- Ou ce sera Cho Chang qui l'attrapera…

\- Vous êtes des abrutis, lâcha la sorcière.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu nous adores !

Harry rit malgré elle.

\- Oui.

Madame Maxime lui avait donné un huit, Dumbledore un neuf, tout comme M. Croupton, l'autre homme du Ministère lui avait donné un dix et Karkaroff un quatre. Mais Harry ne se préoccupa que peu des notes. Elle avait survécu et s'était plus ou moins réconciliée avec Ron.

Ce soir-là, elle courut vers la volière. Harry voulait absolument tout raconter à Sirius. Et, même si Ron avait proposé de l'accompagner, sûrement pour excuser sa conduite exécrable de ces dernières semaines, la jeune sorcière avait préféré s'isoler. Elle n'en voulait plus à Ron mais… Mais elle n'était pas prête à redevenir proche de lui aussi vite. Et puis, après toutes ces émotions, elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Cependant, la volière n'était pas vide. Cedric Diggory s'y trouvait également.

\- Alors, dit-elle un peu gênée. Tu envoies une lettre à tes parents je suppose.

\- Oui, et toi ?

Harry se détesta de perdre ses mots à cause du sourire de ce garçon.

\- Je… J'envoie… aussi une lettre…

\- Je me doute bien, sinon tu ne serais pas montée ici, rit-il de bonne humeur.

La sorcière supplia Merlin pour ne pas rougir.

\- J'envoie une lettre à M. et Mrs Weasley, pour leur raconter, mentit-elle. Ils sont très gentils avec moi.

\- D'accord, sourit l'autre champion.

Puis, alors qu'il allait quitter la volière, Harry, l'intercepta.

\- Je suis contente que tu ais réussi la première épreuve sans trop d'ennuis, dit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Merci, Harry, lui sourit-il.

Puis il s'approcha et la sorcière paniqua intérieurement. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Argh ! Mais pourquoi donc se comportait-elle comme Lavande ?

\- Tiens, tu as un scarabée sur les cheveux…

Harry haussa les sourcils et laissa Cedric l'enlever.

\- Il n'est pas très beau, se moqua-t-il. Il est tout noir.

Puis, l'insecte s'envola et le champion de Poufsouffle s'en alla. Harry s'empressa d'attacher sa lettre à un Chouette effraie, qui ne tarda pas à quitter la volière. La jeune fille était d'une humeur joyeuse. Cedric était vraiment un garçon gentil.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry fut reçue avec l'ovation générale de ses camarades de Maison. Fred et George avait ramené de la nourriture depuis les cuisines et Seamus avait réussi à dénicher assez de bière-au-beurre pour que chacun ait la sienne. Lorsque les Gryffondors la pressèrent d'ouvrir l'œuf, la Survivante les écouta. Puis, il eut ce bruit atroce, ressemblant à une plainte aigüe et assourdissante, et c'est avec peine qu'elle avait refermé l'objet.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Rita Skeeter avait publié un nouvel article sur Harry. La Survivante crut bien qu'elle allait mourir de honte quand elle en apprit le contenu.

_« Miss Potter, que vous connaissez tous comme la Survivante face à Vous-Savez-Qui, la Sauveuse du Monde Sorcier, est une jeune fille qui fait tomber les cœurs. Sa grande amitié avec Ronald Weasley, un garçon banal issu d'une famille nombreuse, est ambigüe mais notre sorcière semble plus attirée par le second champion de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory. Ce dernier, un élégant gentleman de la Maison Poufsouffle fait concurrence à Ronald Weasley et cela explique certainement l'éloignement récent que chaque élève de Poudlard pouvait constater entre Harry et son ami Gryffondor ! Sommes-nous à l'aube d'un triangle amoureux ?Ah, l'amour jeune est si plein de rebondissement ! »_

Le mois de décembre arriva et Poudlard fut à nouveau remplie de courants d'air. A ce moment-là, Harry haïssait la jupe de son uniforme scolaire et aurait tout fait pour reporter un jean bien moldu. Heureusement, Hermione lui avait appris un sortilège de réchauffement sinon, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait fini en glaçon.

\- Le bal de Noël approche, fit le Professeur McGonagall lors d'un rassemblement spécial de tous les élèves de Gryffondor. Il s'agit d'une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce bal est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, mais vous avez le droit d'inviter les plus jeunes. Bien ce que certaines frivolités soient autorisées durant ce bal, je ne tolèrerai pas que vous vous comportiez comme une bande de babouins braillards et empotés.

Les jumeaux Weasley s'essayèrent à répéter le plus vite possible « bande de babouins braillards et empotés » et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce dernier s'effaça bien vite quand elle s'aperçut qu'on attendait d'elle d'ouvrir le bal avec un cavalier. Lorsque cette réunion fut terminée, Harry fut surprise de voir Seamus Finnigan s'approcher d'elle pour lui demander de l'accompagner au bal. Mais, malgré cette demande flatteuse, la jeune sorcière n'aimait pas particulièrement le garçon et n'envisageait absolument pas de passer toute une soirée avec lui !

\- Je ne sais pas, Seamus, dit-elle pour ne pas le vexer. Je préfère y réfléchir.

Il avait acquiescé et elle s'était rendu compte que trente secondes après, il demandait à Lavande qui acceptait avec joie.

Dans les couloirs, Harry essayait de ne pas faire attention aux remarques d'autres élèves sur son hypothétique relation triangulaire avec Ron et Cedric. Elle refusa l'invitation d'un Gryffondor de cinquième année, Cormac McLaggen, sous les conseils de Ginny qui l'informa que c'était un garçon arrogant et qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ses beaux airs de joli garçon. Un soir, alors qu'Harry révisait son cours de potions avec Hermione et Ron dans leur salle commune, Lavande Brown, leur camarade de dortoir, entra en trombe l'air furieuse.

\- Toi ! cria-t-elle de mauvaise humeur en pointant la Survivante du doigt. Et toi ! poursuivit-elle en pointant Hermione. Vous me suivez dans la chambre. Maintenant !

Harry et Hermione, peu habituées à la voir aussi énervée hésitèrent. Surtout qu'en plus, elles n'étaient pas très proches de Lavande. Pourtant, Ron les poussa à la suivre, espérant certainement éviter les leçons d'Hermione sur le fait d'étudier plus souvent.

\- Ah, cette peste va me le payer ! entendirent-elles Lavande se plaindre quand elles furent arrivées dans le dortoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda prudemment Harry.

\- Il se passe que cette horrible Pansy Parkinson a…

Elle poussa un cri de rage et finalement, Parvati Patil leur expliqua la situation.

\- On était en train de discuter du bal de Noël avec Lavande lorsque Parkinson est arrivée avec sa bande. Elles se sont moquées de nous et…

\- Jusque là, rien de nouveau, s'impatienta Hermione qui n'aimait pas tellement perdre son temps avec genre d'histoire.

\- Oui, reprit l'indienne, sauf qu'elles ont insinuées que Gryffondor serait la honte du bal parce que Harry n'avait toujours pas de cavalier et qu'elle… Désolée de reprendre ces mots, Harry, mais elle a dit que tu étais moche en gros.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura la dernière Potter.

\- Du coup, Lavande s'est un peu énervé et on est revenue ici.

La jolie Lavande fouillait avec énergie dans la valise et en sortit finalement un catalogue épais.

\- Je refuse de donner raison à cette… Cette…

Lavande souffla et s'installa près des trois autres filles.

\- Hermione, Harry, je vais vous aider à choisir votre robe de bal.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! coupa Lavande. Nous ne sommes pas forcément les meilleures amies du monde, mais entre gryffondor, on se doit de se souder les coudes !

Parvati sourit à ces mots.

\- Harry, reprit Lavande. Peu importe le prochain garçon qui te demande d'aller au bal avec lui, tu acceptes ! Il est hors de question de faire la difficile. Et si tu es assez courageuse, demande même à un garçon qui te plaît.

\- Comme Cedric Diggory par exemple, rit doucement Parvati.

\- Je ne lui demanderai rien, trancha sèchement Harry. Je ne suis même pas amoureuse de lui !

Fichue Rita Skeeter et son article.

\- Hermione, tu…

\- J'ai déjà un cavalier, merci.

Harry et les deux autres filles haussèrent les sourcils, mais ne cherchèrent pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Vous avez déjà prévue vos robes ? demanda la Survivante.

\- Oui, lui répondit Parvati dans un sourire. Lavande va porter une robe bustier rouge et moi un sari bleu turquoise.

\- Un sari ? demanda Lavande.

\- Une robe indienne, lui précisa Parvati.

\- Ah, d'accord. Une idée Hermione ? fit gentiment Lavande.

Les quatre filles discutèrent toute la soirée et se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Lavande et Parvati les aideraient à se préparer pour le bal.

\- Harry, tu seras même plus belle que cette pimbêche de Fleur Delacour, avait même rit Lavande.

Cette nuit-là, Harry s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Certes, le maquillage et tous les autres trucs de Lavande n'était pas vraiment son hobby, mais… Elle devait bien avouer qu'être insouciante pendant quelques heures était vraiment plaisant.

* * *

Harry avait décidé de rendre visite à Hedwige dans la volière lorsqu'elle croisa Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, qui se trouvait en cinquième année.

\- Ah, souffla-t-elle surprise de croiser quelqu'un. Salut, Cho.

\- Bonjour, Harry.

Les deux filles restèrent dans un silence un peu gêné avant que l'asiatique ne prennent la parole.

\- Je suis désolée de te dire ça comme ça…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je vais au bal avec Cedric Diggory.

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

\- C'est bien, dit-elle simplement. Mais, hum… Pourquoi tu t'es sentie obligée de me le dire ?

\- Eh bien…

L'autre sorcière semblait affreusement gênée mais Harry n'y prêta guère attention.

\- Eh bien quoi ? insista-t-elle sèchement.

\- Etant donné que tu aimes bien Cedric, je me suis dit…

\- De un, je n'aime pas Cedric.

L'estomac de la Survivante se noua. Elle était bien amoureuse de lui, au contraire…

\- De deux, les articles de Rita Skeeter sont un ramassis de mensonges.

-Harry, je ne voulais pas te vexer…

\- Oh mais si, tu m'as vexée ! Je ne suis pas différente d'une autre sorcière. Moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments et j'apprécierai qu'on me laisse un peu tranquille !

Cho parût choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire et l'espace d'un instant, Harry regretta d'avoir été si glaciale avec l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Puis, les murmures et les moqueries lui revinrent en tête et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Quand à ta soi-disant gentillesse de m'avertir, je m'en serai bien passée !

Harry tourna les talons, oubliant Edwige et se dirigeant vers la Salle sur Demande d'un pas rageur. Oh, qu'elle haïssait la journaliste pour avoir écrit cet article !

* * *

\- Je vais me ridiculiser, se plaignit Harry.

\- Pourquoi donc ? lui demanda Theodore.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas de cavalier et...

La jeune sorcière hésita.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Weasley.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec Ron...

\- Quoi, à cause de l'article ?

\- Oui ! Non ! Je ne sais pas... soupira-t-elle finalement. C'est juste... Je lui ait pardonné de m'avoir...

\- Trahie ?

\- De m'avoir ignoré quelques temps, mais... Ah. Le vrai problème c'est que je ne sais pas danser, avoua-t-elle.

Nott resta silencieux quelques instants et Harry lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas se moquer d'elle.

\- Dans ce cas, commença-t-il. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ?

Surprise, la jeune sorcière ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprise.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas de cavalière ?

\- En fait, expliqua-t-il, j'attendais de te voir en privé pour te demander. Les filles de ma Maison sont vraiment ennuyantes et je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée avec elles.

\- Mais je...

\- Tu es mon amie, et tu es bien plus intéressante que ces idiotes.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- D'accord. Les gens vont parler mais bon... Un peu plus, un peu moins, je suppose que ça ne change pas grand chose pour moi. Tu es sûr, Nott ?

\- Appelle-moi Theo. Et oui, je suis sûr.

\- Merci, lui sourit-elle vivement. Mais, ça ne change toujours pas le fait que je ne sais pas danser.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre. McGonagall t'as dit avec quelle danse vous ouvrirez le bal ?

\- Un valse, je crois...

\- Très bien. Fais-moi confiance, Harry.

Se séparant pour le dîner, Theodore s'offrit la permission de sourire. Harry ne l'avait pas reprit quand il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui avait soudainement proposé d'aller ensemble au bal. Enfin, si il le savait. Zabini avait raison. Il en pinçait pour elle. Son sourire se transforma en froncement de sourcils. Il allait devoir supporter tous les autres Serpentards pour ce geste qui ne passerait pas inaperçu. Nott soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Son père allait sûrement lui écrire dans la semaine suivante, lui conseillant de faire attention à ses fréquentations.

\- Hé, Nott, fit une voix dans son dos.

Theodore se retourna et fit face à Blaise.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé, fit le garçon d'un air curieux.

Theo regarda s'ils étaient seuls puis, prit de la soudaine envie de discuter avec son camarade, il lui répondit.

\- Il se passe, Zabini, que je suis dans un piège duquel je devrai et saurai m'extirper mais je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Oh là, je ne parle pas les métaphores !

Quand il vit que Theo était plus que sérieux, le sourire moqueur du noir disparut.

\- Explique.

\- Tu avais raison.

\- D'accord... Raison sur quoi ?

\- Je... Il se passe un truc avec Harry.

Zabini haussa les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?

\- C'est justement ça, le problème.

\- De quoi ? D'être amoureux d'elle ?

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- D'accord, d'accord, s'empressa de dire Zabini en levant les mains pour le calmer. Tu la trouves attirante. Et ensuite ?

Theodore resta silencieux, se trouvant soudainement stupide. Tu parles d'une crise hormonale que l'adolescence !

\- Je l'ai invité au bal de Noël et elle a dit oui.

\- Haha ! ricana Blaise. Mec, tu gères !

\- Non, je ne gères pas, grogna Theo. Tu sais très bien quel genre de réaction il va y avoir. Et, mon père...

Nott ne termina pas sa phrase et Zabini comprit bien où il voulait en venir. Ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps et, même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément amis, ils connaissaient les mêmes traditions sorcières. Le Sang-Pur était tout le problème de Nott. Potter était une sang mêlée. Pire que ça, c'était l'ennemie de tout bon Mangemort. Elle représentait tout le contraire de ce en quoi les Mangemorts croyaient. Et le père de Theo en avait été un. Il était bien connu que son père avait de liens fort avec la famille Malefoy et Black. Blaise, bien que sang-pur, avait été épargné car sa mère avait fait attention à rester en terrain neutre lors de la dernière guerre. Il pouvait onc faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Ce n'était pas forcément le cas de Theo.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, Nott... C'est de ne pas trop t'attacher à elle. Après ce bal de Noël, reste ami avec elle si tu veux, mais ne va pas plus loin. Tu risques de te mettre en danger sinon.

Theo acquiesça en silence. Rester simplement un ami de longue distance avec Potter. C'était là sa solution.

* * *

\- Harry, Hermione... fit Ron l'air désespéré. Vous êtes des filles.

\- Merci de t'en être rendu compte, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

\- L'une de vous ne veux pas m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?

\- J'ai déjà quelqu'un, fit Hermione. Et j'ai déjà dit oui.

Le rouquin se tourna avec espoir vers la Survivante.

\- Désolée, Ron. J'y vais avec Theo...

\- Theodore Nott ? s'enquit-il, le visage désormais fermé.

\- Oui.

Contrairement à précédemment, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry ferma son livre de métamorphose.

\- Demande à une troisième année. Aucune ne dira non puisqu'elle ne peuvent venir sans l'invitation d'un élève plus âgé.

Ron hocha la tête. Elle quitta la Salle Commune et se rendit dans son dortoir. De sa table de chevet elle tira un parchemin. C'était un dessin que lui avait donné Theo. Elle s'allongea et le regarda une fois de plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit. Il s'agissait d'elle sur son balai, elle esquivait le jet de feu du Magyar à pointes.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! J'ai pris mon temps et j'en suis plutôt contente (la fin ayant été difficile à écrire je l'avoue). S'il y a quelques erreurs, n'hésitez pas à les relever que je puisse corriger. Harry est une fille, je pense donc que (contrairement à la version originale où c'est un garçon) elle doit être un peu plus à fleur de peau. C'est mon sentiment en tous cas. J'espère que c'est le vôtre aussi, vous n'avez qu'à me dire.**

**Le chapitre 3 est celui que j'ai le plus hâte d'écrire car il apporte de vrais changements à l'histoire originale. Et puis, je vais me faire plaisir avec le bal de noël ! Il paraîtra dans un mois et demi environ (aux alentours du 15 décembre). Sur ce, à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - Le Lac Noir**

Le jour de Noël était enfin arrivé, mais, contrairement aux autres élèves, Theodore Nott n'était pas si enjoué que cela. Dans quelques heures, il devrait faire face à tout Poudlard en compagnie d'Harry. Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas réfléchi avant de lui proposer d'y aller ensemble ?! Ah oui... Il aimait passer du temps avec elle et il aimait observer ses petites manies qu'il trouvait décidément très mignonne... Le jeune Serpentard soupira intérieurement. Il allait au devant des problèmes en pensant ainsi. Et il était certain que dès que Draco en aurait l'occasion, il s'empresserait de lui rappeler que "Potter" n'était pas fréquentable. Ni Sang-pur, ne connaissant rien aux traditions Sorcières, ni particulièrement /bien éduqué, Harry n'avait rien pour elle d'après leurs critères supérieurs. Oui mais voilà, Theo la trouvait attachante et bien plus intéressante que la plupart de ses camarades de sexe féminin. Même si l'adolescent accordait peu d'importance aux ragots qui allaient sûrement circuler sur lui et Harry après ce bal de Noël, il était beaucoup plus inquiet quand à la réaction du patriarche Nott, son père. C'était un homme dur et très attaché aux traditions. Theo n'était pas étranger au fait qu'il avait été Mangemort dans l'Ancienne Guerre. Même si rien ne se passait avec Harry, Nott Sr pouvait très bien ne pas approuver leur simple amitié.

\- J'ai été assez bête pour me mettre dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou ! se morigéna le garçon.

Il allait falloir la jouer fine. Mais pour le moment, il allait déballer les quelques cadeaux qui se trouvaient au pied de son lit. Il y en avait quatre. Le premier était une carte. L'expéditeur, qui devait se sentir très drôle, lui avait conseillé de lire le roman "La Vélane et le Vampire". Une histoire tout à fait semblable à la pièce moldue de "Romeo et Juliette" écrite par un certain Shakespeare. Étrangement, il préférait la littérature moldue à la sorcière, qui selon lui, était truffée de caricature et n'était pas si bien écrite que cela. Pour lui faire une blague de ce genre, ce ne pouvait être que Zabini. Cet idiot trouvait sa situation délicate avec Potter assez drôle pour lui rappeler même à Noël semblait-il. Nott prit son deuxième paquet, qui lui avait été expédié par sa mère. Comme la femme délicate qu'elle était, le présent était parfaitement emballé. Il l'ouvrit lentement et en ouvrit la boite. Il s'agissait d'une montre à gousset. La sortant de son étui, Theo nota qu'elle était ouvragée de façon remarquable. Diverses runes brillantes avaient été gravée par magie et donnait à la montre une allure particulièrement raffinée. "A mon très cher garçon qui se transforme en un bel homme" était la seule note qui accompagnait le cadeau. L'adolescent la rangea précieusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste d'uniforme et entreprit d'ouvrir son troisième paquet, offert par son père, Nott Sr. C'était un livre sur les affaires et comment les réussir. Rien d'étonnant à cela, pensa le Serpentard, il allait reprendre l'entreprise familiale lorsqu'il serait en âge. Theodore était plus intrigué par le quatrième et dernier paquet.

_"A mon ami mystérieux,_

_j'espère que le présent te conviendra,_

_H.P"_

Harry lui avait offert quelque chose ? Quel malheur, lui n'avait rien pensé à lui acheter ! Il ouvrit rapidement le paquet et y découvrit une gourmette en mythril, légèrement brillante où était gravé son nom et son prénom. Le garçon haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir un cadeau de sa part. De plus, c'était de très bon goût et la pièce était magnifiquement ouvragée. Ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait de ranger le bijou, il l'accrocha à son poignet droit.

\- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? demanda gentiment Hermione.

\- Je vais juste me ridiculiser devant l'école toute entière, mais à part ça tout va bien...

\- Ca va aller. Fais confiance à Nott.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire encourageant et descendit dans le couloir principal. Quelques murmures appréciateurs commentèrent son apparence et c'est avec un sourire heureux qu'elle descendit les marches. Viktor Krum l'attendait en bas. Il lui attrapa la main et la baisa comme un gentilhomme avant de lui proposer son bras qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

\- Tu es très belle, lui dit-il de son accent fortement bulgare.

\- Merci.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde et elle chercha rapidement du regard le cavalier Serpentard de son amie. Elle le trouva dans un coin sombre, attendant patiemment Harry.

\- J'aimerai dire bonjour à l'ami de Harry, informa-t-elle Viktor. Tu me suis ?

\- Evidemment.

D'un pas mesuré, il ne fallait pas se casser la figure avec ces talons, elle se dirigea vers l'adolescent qui sembla hausser les sourcils en la voyant.

\- Bonsoir, Nott, dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Granger ?

Elle était différente. Tout d'abord, la voir dans une très jolie robe bustier bleue changeait bien des choses, mais c'était surtout sa coupe de cheveux qui faisait qu'on la reconnaissait à peine. Et le plus étonnant, c'était que son cavalier n'était personne d'autre que le joueur de Quidditch le plus apprécié du monde.

\- Bonsoir, se reprit-il immédiatement. Tu es ravissante.

\- Merci bien, Nott. Je compte sur toi pour qu'Harry passe une bonne soirée.

Même si elle lui souriait, Theodore comprit qu'elle le menaçait discrètement. Il sourit intérieurement. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était bien une Gryffondor. Pourtant, il était décidé à profiter de son seul moment avec Harry. Le dernier qu'il aurait sans que les autres ne se mêle de ses affaires.

La jeune sorcière s'éloigna ensuite, suivant son partenaire et rejoignant les autres champions. La plupart des élèves étaient maintenant entrés dans la Grande Salle. Il se tourna vers les escaliers et attendit Harry. Lorsqu'il la vit, son cœur battit plus vite. Tout comme Granger, elle était bien différente. Il apprécia sa simple robe noire aux manches en dentelle qui rehaussait la pâleur de sa peau. C'était tout à l'opposé des robes aux mille couleurs qu'il avait vu défilé et aux décolletés trop plongeants. Ses cheveux détachés, qu'elle décrivait comme une tignasse indomptable, tombaient souplement sur ses épaules dans de belles boucles noires. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était que ses lunettes avaient disparu. Il n'en remarqua que plus le vert flamboyant de ses yeux. Elle était magnifique... L'adolescent monta les quelques marches qui les séparaient et lui offrit un sourire qu'il ne put retenir.

\- Bonsoir, Harry.

\- Theo, lui dit-elle absolument anxieuse. Je vais mourir de honte...

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Comme elle ne lui répondait pas, il reprit.

\- Tu es très belle.

Harry lui offrit un sourire timide et le suivit calmement jusqu'aux autres champions.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Remonte légèrement ton menton et cambre-toi un peu... Si quelqu'un te fixe, fixe le en retour et offre lui un sourire.

Alors qu'elle s'exécutait, Theo se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait en tout point à une Sang Pure. Posture parfaite, regard décidé.

\- Et s'il s'agit de Malefoy ?

\- Oublie le un peu...

\- Oui, mais s'il s'agit de Malefoy ?

\- Tu souris aussi et tu hoches très lentement la tête.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, fais semblant quelques heures et au moins tu ne l'auras pas sur le dos toute la soirée.

Le professeur McGonagall leur donna les instructions. Ils allaient entrer dans la salle, puis ouvrir le bal sur une valse. Harry serra inconsciemment la main de Theodore et suivit le mouvement, suivant ses conseils. Un pas mesuré, le menton légèrement relevé, le dos bien droit, un sourire pour ceux dont elle croisait le regard... Mais elle était bien trop anxieuse pour remarquer le changement de décor de la Grande Salle. Elle se rendit à peine compte de la danse d'ouverture. Nott la guida avec aisance et Harry se surprit à apprécier le moment. Se sentant toute légère et oubliant le reste, elle se laissa emporter par la musique. Finalement, ils quittèrent la piste de danse et s'installèrent à la table des champions.

\- Harry, où sont tes lunettes ? ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Theodore.

\- Mes lunettes ? Ah ! Que je t'explique... Lavande a donné un coup de main à Madame Pomfresh. Du coup, en retour elle lui a demandé de lancer un sort de désillusion sur mes lunettes. Voilà pourquoi tu ne les vois pas. Pourtant, elles sont toujours bien à leur place !

Un petit rire lui échappa, attirant l'attention de Cho Chang, la cavalière de Cedric. Les deux attrapeuses s'observèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne hoche lentement la tête en lui offrant un sourire.

\- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup la cavalière de Diggory, on dirait, remarqua Theo.

\- Pour tout te dire, non je ne l'aime pas du tout.

La Survivante poussa un discret soupir.

\- J'aimerai être partout ailleurs sauf ici...

Bien qu'il resta silencieux, le jeune Nott était de son avis. Il ignorait les regards persistants de ses camarades de Poudlard avec peine. Le professeur Chourave, qui passa à leur côtés, attribua respectivement vingt points pour un acte de rapprochement entre Maison. Autant dire que les deux ne passaient pas inaperçus. Harry quand à elle essayait de ne pas regarder Cho et Cedric. A chaque fois, un pointe de jalousie montait en elle. C'était un sentiment particulièrement désagréable et Harry se détourna complètement d'eux. Elle profita du fait que Viktor Krum se trouva près d'elle pour discuter Quidditch avec lui. Puis elle le laissa emmener Hermione danser et discuta avec plaisir avec son ami Serpentard de ses différents voyages. Elle apprit ainsi donc qu'en plus de son voyage aux Etats-Unis, il allait souvent en France, avait visité le Japon et le Mexique, et avait même passé quelques jours en Nouvelle-Zélande. Enthousiaste, la Survivante demanda plus de détail et Theodore se surprit à apprécier les lui livrer. Les Sorciers avaient eux aussi leurs Très Nobles et Très Anciennes Familles, pourtant, depuis la Révolution Française qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas été que Moldue, l'étalage de la Richesse et de la Noblesse était plutôt mal vu. D'ailleurs, la devise de la République Française "Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité" avait été mise lentement en place par quelques sorciers d'ascendance moldue ou bien de sang-mêlée infiltrés dans les grandes sphères de l'époque. Les sorciers japonais quand à eux, étaient très attachés à leur honneur et pourtant très discret. Theo en savait très peu sur eux. Au Mexique, il y avait toute une communauté de sorciers espagnols mélangés à la population locale. La Nouvelle-Zélande était bien différente de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. La communauté magique y était très peu présente. Même appartenant à la Couronne Britannique, peu de sorciers s'y rendaient et la communauté magique s'y trouvant déjà descendait de prêtres Maori, pratiquant la Magie d'une manière bien différente.

\- Fascinant... souffla Harry.

Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, la soirée touchait à sa fin et Nott la raccompagna jusqu'au pied des escaliers du Grand Hall. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit avec un sourire avant de s'en aller rapidement. Lorsqu'elle allait quitter le Hall, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

\- Hé, Harry !

Surprise de voir Cedric, elle chercha rapidement Cho du regard et la vit un peu en retrait. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle répondit un peu sèchement. Elle avait étonnamment passé une bonne soirée. Elle comptait sur lui pour ne pas gâcher tout ça.

\- Oui ?

Le septième année sembla un peu désarçonné par ce manque de chaleur mais se reprit vite.

\- J'ai un dette envers toi pour m'avoir parlé des dragons.

\- Et donc...

\- As-tu réussir à ouvrir ton œuf sans qu'il crie ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, va prendre un bain...

\- Pardon ?!

\- Fais-moi confiance, lui assura Cedric avec un petit sourire gêné. Va prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Le mot de passe c'est "Fraîcheur des pins".

S'excusant aussitôt, il repartit vers sa partenaire et les deux s'en allèrent. Harry repartit seule vers la Tour des Gryffondor. Se glissant dans la salle commune, elle trouva Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient violemment, chacun le visage écarlate.

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire la prochaine fois !

\- Ah ouais ? répliqua Ron. Et quoi donc ?

\- La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre me le demande ! Et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre !

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla vers le dortoir des filles. Ron resta bouchée bée. Remarquant Harry, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Si tu avais quelque chose à lui dire, le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, tu aurais pu attendre demain, Ron ! Tu viens de lui gâcher sa soirée...

\- Mais elle ne comprend pas !

Harry soupira.

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien... râla la jeune sorcière en le laissant pour rejoindre son amie.

Elle monta rapidement les marches qui menaient à son dortoir et y retrouva Hermione, couchée sur son lit encore toute habillée.

\- Hermione, ça va ?

\- Je ne vais pas laisser cet idiot me gâcher ma soirée. Oui, ça va...

Harry la regarda avec un air peu convaincu et finalement Hermione développa.

\- J'étais seule avec Krum dans une des cour intérieure. On regardait les étoiles et il avait mit son manteau sur mes épaules...

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait et rougissait, la dernière Potter se fit la remarque qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi gênée.

\- Alors il m'a embrassé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ça pour une surprise c'en était une ! Krum ? Embrasser Hermione ? Soudainement, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais quel est le rapport avec Ron ?

Hermione grogna.

\- Cet imbécile s'est pointé dès que Viktor est rentré vers le Navire de Durmstrang et m'a accusé de pactiser avec l'ennemi ! Il m'a espionné toute la soirée pour finalement me lancer au visage que je ne pouvais pas embrasser Krum. Et de ne plus l'appeler par son prénom ! Mais pour qui se prend-il ?!

Harry soupira une fois de plus. Ron... Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête, des fois elle se le demandait ?!

\- Oublie-le, fit la Survivante. Dis-moi plutôt si ça signifie que tu sors avec Krum...

De nouveau, Hermione rougit.

\- Je... Je suppose que oui.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Cela mis à part, Cedric m'a donné un indice pour obtenir l'enigme de l'oeuf. Je dois aller dans la salle de bain des préfets et le mettre sous l'eau... Du moins, je suppose que c'est ça, sinon, il ne m'aurait pas dit de prendre un bain, non ?

* * *

_"Il faudrait que nous parlions, père_

_T. Nott"_

Le père de Theodore avisa la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir d'un oeil circonspect. Son garçon, bien que silencieux, n'avait jamais été aussi concis dans ses messages. Nott Senior fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Assis à son bureau en bois de citronnier de Ceylan, le patriarche songea à ce qui pouvait déranger son fils au point qu'ils doivent se rencontrer dans le courant de l'année scolaire. Le sorcier attrapa une plume et un bout de parchemin.

_"A quand est prévue la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?_

_T. Nott Sr."_

\- Pinky ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

\- Oui, Maître, fit aussitôt un elfe de Maison. Que dois-je faire pour servir le Maître Nott ?

\- Va donner cette lettre à mon fils. Remets la lui en main propre. C'est urgent.

\- Bien, Maître Nott.

La petite créature disparut dans un "pop" sonore et le père du jeune Serpentard quitta la pièce. D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers le boudoir de son épouse. La porte était légèrement ouverte et il prit le temps de l'observer quelques instants. C'était une belle femme aux yeux bleus et intelligents. Elle lisait un épais grimoire, dictant des notes qu'elle réétudierait plus tard à une plume enchantée. Nott Sr se garda bien de sourire en la voyant ainsi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient élégamment coiffés en un chignon décoré de perles et dont s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées. Eir, son épouse, était d'origine Norvégienne, et comme de nombreux Sang-Pur, leur mariage avait été arrangé. Il était considéré comme un homme austère et pourtant, dans leur intimité, il avait développé un profond attachement pour cette femme au caractère inébranlable. Elle était bien plus jeune que lui, une quinzaine d'année les séparant.

\- Entrez donc, mon Cher ! lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux en relevant la tête de sa lecture.

\- Eir.

\- Faites-vous une pause dans votre travail ? Il est rare de vous voir sortir de votre bureau à cette heure du jour.

\- En effet. J'ai reçu une lettre de Theodore.

Le visage de son épouse sembla s'illuminer.

\- Donne-t-il de ses nouvelles ? J'étais bien triste d'apprendre qu'il restait à Poudlard cet hiver pour assister au bal du Tournoi.

Comme son époux restait silencieux, Eir fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

\- Theophile, mon cher, dites-moi tout. Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, lui répondit-il. Sa missive était bien trop brêve pour que je puisse déterminer le sujet dont il souhaite me parler... N'auriez-vous pas une idée de ce qui lui arrive. Il s'est peut-être confié à vous de par le passé.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

La dame esquissa cependant un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Mais, étant donné son âge, reprit-elle, il ne serait pas étonnant que ce soit à propos d'une jeune fille.

Le patriarche Nott ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils. Theodore ? Intéressé par la gente féminine ? Cela en semblait absurde. Il était comme lui plus jeune. Intéressé par son avenir et très peu par les demoiselles. Etait-ce pourtant possible qu'il... ?

\- Ne faites donc pas cette tête là, rit doucement son épouse. Je vous embêtais...

\- Si cependant vous aviez raison ? Il est encore un peu jeune, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

\- Nous sommes en 1994 mon cher, les choses changent, et les jeunes sont plus précoces que nous autres. Dans tous les cas, ne vous faites pas tant de souci. Notre garçon est un sorcier intelligent.

Nott Sr acquiesça, puis il s'excusa et laissa son épouse. Eir se mit à sourire, si effectivement son fils était intéressé par une fille... Était-il amoureux ? Qui était-ce ? Était-elle jolie ? Blonde ou plutôt brune ? Grande ou plutôt petite ? Studieuse ou plutôt insouciante ? De quelle famille venait-elle ? Comment... Soudain, la mère de Theodore eut un pincement au cœur. Si ça inquiétait son fils, l'élue devait être une Sang-mêlée. Soudainement moins enjoué, la dame soupira. Bien moins attaché à la pureté du Sang que son mari, Eir espérait tout de même qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une née-moldue. Son petit Theo allait au devant du conflit avec son père. Eir pria Merlin pour que cela ne déchire pas sa famille. Même s'il s'agissait d'une amourette d'adolescent, le problème restait tout entier.

* * *

\- Nott, l'appela Malefoy de l'autre bout de leur dortoir.

Theo leva les yeux de son livre, sachant à l'avance de quoi son camarade allait lui parler. Il referma doucement son roman et se redressa.

\- Bonjour, Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dévloppe, Malefoy, fit tranquillement l'ami d'Harry. Je ne suis pas Legilimens.

\- Pourquoi Potter ?

\- Eh bien quoi, Potter ?

Draco serra les poings et se retint à la colère. Nott était différent de sa petite bande. Il l'avait toujours été. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps mais aucun n'avait jamais tissé de liens particuliers.

\- Pourquoi es-tu allé au bal avec Potter ? Cette... Cette Sang-Mêlée, ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

Theodore quitta son lit et se posta en face de l'autre Serpentard.

\- Mon père n'est pas aussi bien vu que le tien Malefoy. Il n'a pas sa place privilégiée à côté du Ministre. Si je veux que le nom de ma famille perdure à être de bonne compagnie, il faut bien que je m'accompagne de personnes célèbres.

\- Donc, pour Potter.

\- Potter est une star, que tu le veuilles ou non. Si on me voit avec elle, le Ministère sera plus ample à laisser mon père tranquille.

\- Donc, tu ne t'es pas entiché de Potter ?

Theo ne lui répondit pas et quitta le dortoir. Draco Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Nott et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils avaient passé de nombreux après-midi ensemble dans leur enfance. Puis, tout avait changé un après-midi quand Crabbe et Goyle avaient cassé la jambe de son ami. Draco savait qu'au fond, Nott ne lui avait jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir pris sa défense quand dans un moment de panique, il avait utilisé la magie de manière accidentelle pour repousser les deux idiots, qui s'étaient aussi fait mal. Mrs Crabbe et Mrs Goyle avaient voulu faire un scandale lorsqu'ils furent revenus pour le thé mais Mrs Nott savait être effrayante quand elle le voulait. Draco se souviendrait toujours du regard glacial qu'elle avait lancé aux deux mères et de la remarque acide qui avait suivi. "Mon fils a juste prouvé qu'il n'était pas un Cracmol. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les deux garçons en surpoids qui sont devant moi se plaignent. Ils devraient être honorés d'avoir assisté à ce moment spécial."

Cela va sans dire que les relations s'étaient détériorées rapidement. Mrs Nott fut invité quelques autres fois mais elle ne vint plus de son plein gré. Puis lorsqu'ils furent tous à Poudlard, Nott les ignora. Il était trop tard pour arranger les choses, mais Draco ne permettrait pas à Potter de nuire à Theodore.

Et pourtant, Potter avait été surprenante au bal de Noël. Son apparence d'habitude négligée avait laissé place à celle de son statut : l'héritière unique de la famille Potter. Altière dans sa robe noire, elle avait eu cet étrange comportement réservé et à la fois confiant durant toute la soirée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. De plus, lorsque leur regard s'étaient croisés par hasard, elle l'avait salué aimablement d'un hochement de tête. Il lui avait répondu de la même manière puis avait été distrait par Pansy. Un soupir lui échappa. Parkinson était un trop collante à son goût. Il l'aimait bien, mais il espérait tout de même qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas déjà la future Mrs Malfoy. Ça n'arriverait jamais.

* * *

Harry avait passée une très mauvaise nuit. Tout d'abord, elle avait du partager son bain avec Mimi Geignarde pour résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf, ensuite elle avait failli finir entre les griffes de Rogue et de Rusard, et enfin elle s'était coincé dans la marche piégée des escaliers. Ce n'était que grâce à l'intervention du professeur Maugrey qu'elle s'en était sortie. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'ancien Auror. Quand il lui avait suggéré d'en faire sa carrière, Harry avait répondu poliment qu'elle y réfléchirait avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse vers la tour des Gryffondor. La journée suivante ne fut pas plus meilleure. Un nombre incalculable de personnes lui demanda si elle sortait avec Theo. Les autres se contentaient de lui demander pourquoi elle avait choisi un Serpentard. Fatiguée, elle finit par éviter tout le monde et se réfugia dans son dortoir, ne sortant même pas pour déjeuner.

Hermione lui apporta un sandwich de mauvaise humeur, lui rappelant que les elfes de maison n'étaient pas à son service. Et Harry se garda de lui répondre, souhaitant à tout prix éviter une énième dispute. De plus, elle souhaitait récupérer son manque de sommeil au plus tôt. Très vite, elle devrait se mettre à trouver des choses qui lui permettraient de respirer sous l'eau.

Les jours se succédèrent et Harry maudissait la personne qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Elle passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque pour trouver un sortilège qui lui serait utile durant cette deuxième épreuve. La métamorphose humaine était proscrite étant donné que c'était très dangereux et que les premiers cours ne se faisaient en sixième année. Tout son temps libre y passait et la jeune fille commença à paniquer sérieusement. Le fait que Theodore l'évitait ajoutait à sa mauvaise humeur. Lorsque la Saint-Valentin arriva, elle crut exploser. Ses peurs et sa colère s'étant accumulées de manière alarmante. A cran, elle ne répondait que très peu lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole et ses deux amis, Hermione et Ron, remarquèrent vite qu'elle s'amaigrissait et que son teint déjà pâle était d'une blancheur à faire peur. Hermione s'inquiétait plus encore lorsqu'elle se réveillait parfois la nuit et trouvait Harry incapable de dormir en train de lire dans la Salle Commune.

\- Tu veux venir à Pré-au-Lard avec nous ? lui proposa Ron. Ça te changera les idées...

\- Je préfère me reposer, soupira Harriet.

Elle n'avait pas envie de supporter la joyeuse humeur de ses camarades alors qu'elle se sentait si misérable.

\- On reste avec toi alors, fit Hermione.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Ron avant de se prendre un coup. Oui, on reste avec toi.

Harry leur en était reconnaissante mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de compagnie. Elle les remercia et leur dit de profiter de leur journée tandis qu'elle irait faire la sieste. A contre-cœur, ils la laissèrent dans la Salle Commune, rejoignant Ginny. Harry s'installa ensuite dans une alcôve de la pièce, à l'abri des regard et ouvrit un énième livre qui, elle l'espérait, pourrait l'aider à trouver un moyen de respirer sous l'eau. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Lasse, elle ramena ses jambes contre la poitrine et cacha sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Elle resta ainsi, l'esprit ailleurs, pendant de nombreuses minutes, indifférente à l'agitation des premières et deuxièmes années qui revenaient de l'extérieur.

\- Harry, ça va ?

La jeune sorcière sursauta et lança un regard ahuri autour d'elle. Remarquant que c'était seulement Neville, elle poussa un soupir.

\- Harry ? s'inquiéta davantage le garçon.

La Survivante aurait voulut mentir une fois de plus. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Mais pourtant, ce lien particulier qu'elle avait avec lui, une honnêteté réciproque, l'en empêcha. Elle se souvint quand en première année, il s'était confié à elle, disant que même s'il aimait ses parents, il détestait se rendre à Ste Mangouste leur rendre visite. Leur état suite au sortilège de Doloris était incurable. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait confiance avec ce genre de secret, alors, elle s'était promis de lui faire également confiance lorsque le jour viendrai.

\- Neville, je...

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier de larmes.

\- Je...

\- Viens, dit-il en lui tendant une main étrangement assurée. Allons voir Madame Pomfrey.

Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait proposé d'aller à l'infirmerie, Harry aurait sèchement refusé. Pourtant, elle se laissa entraîner dans les couloir du château, absente.

\- Ah, Monsieur Londubat, fit l'infirmière quand il fut entré dans la grande pièce. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Neville sembla hésiter un instant.

\- En fait, il m'accompagne, répondit Harriet à sa place.

\- Miss Potter ?

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis ce matin...

Poppy Pomfrey était plus que surprise. Elle savait à quel point la jeune sorcière détestait l'endroit. Le fait qu'elle vienne de son plein gré était d'autant plus étonnant. Elle lui indiqua un lit pour l'ausculter et pria Neville de revenir plus tard en fin d'après-midi. L'infirmière observa l'adolescente quelques instants. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'un sort d'auscultation pour remarquer que la jeune fille était épuisée. Ce n'était pas la première à venir la voir dans cet état là. De nombreuses filles, au cours de sa carrière, arrivait ainsi avant, pendant et quelques temps après les examens. Pourtant, Poppy savait qu'elle avait devant elle un cas particulier. Harriet Potter était une championne de Poudlard pour ce fichu Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Harry hésita à mentir, mais le regard dur de Madame Pomfresh lui donna la certitude qu'elle n'avalerait rien sauf la vérité.

\- Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis quelques jours. Et ça fait quelques semaines que je suis perpétuellement angoissée à cause de... A cause du Tournoi.

Cet aveu lui retourna l'estomac. Elle admettait sa faiblesse. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Je n'en peux plus de la pression qui nous ait imposée. Je n'ai pas demandé à être dans ce tournoi. Je n'ai même pas encore passé mes B.U.S.E.S ! Et... Et !

Les mots lui manquèrent pour exprimer ce désarroi qu'elle ressentait, cette panique qu'elle refoulait depuis que son nom était sorti de cette maudite Coupe de Feu.

* * *

Mr Nott Sr quitta les trois balais, préoccupé. Theodore, dont il était secrètement si fier, lui avait fait des confessions bien graves dans la petite salle privé qu'il avait réservé afin de discuter tranquillement. Rapidement, il transplana jusqu'à son manoir. Il apparut quelques instants plus tard dans l'antichambre de son bureau et y entra aussitôt, ne faisant que peu attention à la désagréable sensation de transplanage. Il y trouva son épouse, assise dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près d'une cheminée, une lettre à la main. Elle releva la tête et lui offrit un doux sourire, cependant empreint d'une légère inquiétude.

\- Notre fils est-il en pleine forme ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il va bien.

Nott Sr s'installa dans le fauteuil adjacent à celui de sa femme, ne sachant guère comment lui relater l'entrevue que Theodore et lui avait eu. Eir, son épouse, poursuivit la conversation, habituée au comportement de son mari.

\- Nous sommes invités chez les Malefoy pour une soirée le mois prochain.

\- L'équinoxe ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

Nott Sr remarqua le mépris dissimulé de son épouse pour cette mondanité. Pas qu'elle refusa de fêter l'équinoxe qui était une puissante journée pour les sorciers, mais parce qu'elle se retrouverait avec des personnes qu'elle n'appréciait que très peu. Mrs Crabbe et Goyle, notamment. D'origine Norvégienne, elle avait été éduquée dans d'autres valeurs que les femmes de la Haute-Société Sorcière Anglaise. Pour elle, savoir tenir son manoir et les comptes était primordial. L'aide des elfes de maison pour effectuer les tâches, mais toujours elle supervisant les choses. Contrairement aux autres femmes d'ici qui laissaient tout faire à leur époux ou bien nommaient un elfe pour s'occuper de leur demeure sans qu'elles n'aient rien à penser.

\- Bien que je sois heureuse de recevoir cette invitation, poursuivit-elle, je crains d'avoir à répondre à des questions que nous préférerions éviter tous les deux.

\- Theodore, comprit Nott Sr.

Il soupira intérieurement. Les discussions des femmes ne l'intéressaient point, pourtant les commérages tournaient autour de sa famille, et plus particulièrement autour de son fils et de ses fréquentations. Ce ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Theodore m'a tout expliqué, reprit le patriarche. Il a été succinct dans ses paroles mais pas moins précis cependant.

Il prit une courte respiration que sa femme reconnut comme étant de l'indécision de sa part.

\- Comme nous l'avons apprit par quelques unes de vos amies, il est bien allé au Bal de Noël en compagnie d'Harriet Potter.

Eir hocha lentement la tête.

\- Notre fils m'a avoué avoir pensé à s'excuser de la manière suivante. Pour lui, aller à ce bal en compagnie de la "Survivante" prouverait au Ministère que notre famille n'avait aucun lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela afin que nos affaires puissent prospérer...

\- Mais il vous a finalement dit qu'il appréciait cette jeune fille plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, compléta Eir à sa place.

Nott Sr acquiesça.

\- Theodore m'a confié s'être entiché de Potter depuis un moment. Lorsque je lui ai fait part de mes objections...

\- Très cher ! s'offusqua Eir. Ne l'avez vous donc pas laissé finir ?!

\- Lorsque je lui ai fait maladroitement fait par de mes objections, reprit-il, Theodore s'est montré particulièrement limpide.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, ayant du mal à citer à haute son fils, considérant cela presque comme l'assentiment de ses actions futures. Il se lança finalement.

\- Il m'a dit comprendre mes arguments, mais a déclaré que lorsqu'il serait en âge, il courtiserait officiellement Harriet Potter.

Eir retint un hoquet de surprise.

\- Theodore, il était vraiment sérieux ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant mesurer ses paroles. Il sait quel a été mon passé de Mangemort et pourtant, il n'a pas montré un seul instant qu'il pourrait changer d'avis.

Eir comprenait mieux l'indécision informulée de son époux désormais. Il était tiraillé entre le fait de vouloir essayer de rattacher le point de vue de leur fils au leur, ou bien le laisser faire... Lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils, elle s'exclama.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de lui tenir rigueur de cela j'espère ?!

\- J'aimerai le faire ! Et pourtant, en s'opposant à moi, Theodore a montré sa vrai personnalité. Vous savez mieux que moi qu'il garde secret ses sentiments et la façon dont il voit les choses. Je suis fier de lui et pourtant je rejette sa décision. Que suis-je donc sensé faire ?!

Les deux parents se prostrèrent dans le silence. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Et c'étaient bien la première fois que ça leur arrivait. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient rejeter Theodore. Et pourtant, Merlin savait que son choix était difficile pour eux à accepter. D'ailleurs, Nott Sr se demanda sincèrement s'il pouvait accepter cela un jour. Son regard se posa sur son avant-bras gauche où, sous sa chemise, reposait la marque des ténèbres.

\- Je dois vous dire autre chose, Eir.

Son épouse releva la tête, inquiète.

\- Il viendra un moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de cela ?

\- La Marque, répondit-il. Depuis juin dernier, il arrive qu'elle me soit légèrement douloureuse. Cela n'arrivait que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous convoquait, ses serviteurs.

\- Il est vivant ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment mort non plus.

Eir attendit que son époux développe.

\- Si je vous fait part de cela, très chère, c'est que si ce moment arrive et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend pour notre fils, il voudra nous punir.

Sa femme, dont la peau était déjà très pâle de part son origine scandinave, blanchit.

\- Je ne serai sans doute jamais satisfait du choix de mon fils concernant Potter. Et, même si j'aurai aimé croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une amourette, lui parler aujourd'hui m'a prouvé tout le contraire. Je devrai donc faire avec. Le vrai problème ne réside pas dans le fait qu'elle soit une Sang-mêlée. Elle reste une sorcière de bonne famille. Les Potter sont tout aussi vieux que les Black et les Weasley. Non, le vrai problème réside dans le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la considère comme une ennemie.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- J'en suis sûr maintenant que je vous en parle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va revenir. Mais, même si je partage ses idées, ma famille passe avant. C'est ce que mon Père m'a apprit, et ce que son père lui avait appris. Un des principes fondamentaux des Sang-Pur, et tu le connais, c'est que la famille est importante. Elle passe avant l'ambition, avant le pouvoir, avant l'argent. Nous devons trouver un moyen de vous protéger, Theodore et toi, de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce que, bien que j'espère le contraire, il reviendra avant la majorité de notre fils.

Eir ferma les yeux. Son mari en était sûr et était prêt à mourir. Elle n'avait jamais eu un grand avis sur les Mangemorts et leur Seigneur. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle elle avait acceptée le mariage que ses parents lui avaient proposé. Mais à ce moment précis, elle maudit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui allaient, dans quelques temps, lui voler les moments tranquilles et heureux de sa famille.

* * *

Neville était revenu la chercher vers les alentours de dix-huit heures et ils s'étaient dirigés vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre le repas du soir. Harry lui était reconnaissante de ne pas poser de questions, elle ne se sentait pas la force de tout lui expliquer. Alors, elle profita du silence. Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné quelques fioles de potions à boire sur les quelques jours à venir : de l'essence de sérénité pour la calmer en cas de crise de panique et une potion de sommeil sans rêve, afin qu'elle puisse dormir la nuit.

\- Miss Potter, avait dit l'infirmière, sachez qu'en d'autres circonstances, je ne vous aurez pas permis de repartir et nous aurions dû discuter longuement, seulement, je sais qu'elle est votre rôle dans ce maudit Tournoi. Ces potions ne sont pas une solution permanente.

La jeune sorcière avait alors acquiescé, consciente qu'elle devrait trouver un autre moyen rapidement pour faire face à ses craintes.

\- Bonjour Londubat, Harry.

La Survivante releva si vite la tête que son cou lui fit mal. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Nott. Ah, il ne l'évitait donc plus ?

\- Harry, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais est-ce que je peux te parler ?

\- Je suis sur le point d'aller manger Theo, dit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Sûrement cela peut attendre ?

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux bleus du Serpentard. Il insista.

\- C'est assez urgent et je ne crois pas qu'on trouvera rapidement un autre moment sans tout Poudlard pour nous épier...

Harry aurait voulu lui faire la tête plus longtemps, mais elle soupira et fit signe à Neville de partir sans elle. Puis, elle suivit Theo dans une pièce vide.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il lorsqu'ils furent installés, de m'être comporté comme ce stupide Weasley qui te sert d'ami et de t'avoir ignoré après le Bal de Noël. Je...

Il prit une inspiration et son regard se fit déterminé.

\- Je pourrais prendre comme excuse que j'avais des soucis à régler avec mon père qui est l'archétype du Sang-Pur, mais ça ne serait pas suffisant. J'ai discuté avec lui aujourd'hui, et je lui ai expliqué que l'identité de mes amis ne le concernait pas. J'ai fait mon choix, et même si jusqu'à la fin de nos années à Poudlard, je devrai jongler avec sa mauvaise humeur et la suspicion de mes camarades Serpentard, tu resteras mon amie.

\- Theo...

Harry aurait tellement voulu lui en vouloir mais pourtant elle comprenait sa position. C'était un peu la même qu'avait eu Sirius adolescent. Si elle l'avait rejeté, elle n'aurait été qu'une hypocrite et la jeune fille se refusait à cela. Elle poussa un petit soupir.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle finalement.

Theodore lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer. J'ai averti Ron, je t'averti aussi. Encore un cou du genre et je t'ignorerai pour de bon...

\- Très bien.

Harriet hocha la tête et se sentit soudainement bête. Etant silencieux tous les deux, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Finalement, il lui expliqua que Blaise Zabini était au courant de leur amitié mais qu'il s'en fichait.

\- Vraiment ? Alors c'est pour ça qu'il me regardait bizarrement ces temps-ci ?

\- En effet. Malefoy quand à lui, s'est empressé de m'interroger après le Bal de Noël... Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir tout Serpentard sur le dos, alors je lui ai dit que c'était pour ta renommée que je t'avais accompagné. Ainsi, les affaires de mon père prospérerait.

\- Et c'est vrai ?

Theodore haussa les sourcils.

\- Quoi donc, Harry ?

\- Que tu m'utilises pour ma renommée...

L'adolescente vit Theodore soupirer pour la première fois. Elle avait posé la question sans y avoir vraiment réfléchi et s'en voulu un peu de douter de lui. Mais après tout, elle avait le droit de savoir, non ?

\- Tu es mon amie car je t'apprécie pour celle que tu es. Si je voulais vraiment avoir de la renommée, je m'accrocherai à Draco comme le fait Parkinson. Et j'ai encore de l'amour-propre, merci bien.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- D'accord, lui sourit-elle.

Theodore parut soulagée.

\- Alors, on est bien ?

\- On est bien, lui confirma-t-elle.

* * *

Harry avait si bien dormi cette nuit-là qu'elle n'entendit pas son réveil magique sonner. Ce fut Dobby, l'elfe de maison, qui la réveilla en la secouant avec énergie, dix minutes seulement avant le début de la deuxième épreuve. Elle traversa le chateau en courant à pleine vitesse, n'arrivant que de justesse sur les lieux de l'épreuve. Dumbledore et Mr Bagman lui offrirent des sourires encourageants, tandis que Madame Maxime l'ignorait et Karkaroff lui jetait un regard noir, sans doute contrarié qu'elle se soit présentée. Dobby lui remit ensuite une plante pour respirer sous l'eau - de la branchi-quelque-chose- et s'éclipsa aussitôt.

La Survivante essaya d'ignorer le fait que Cedric Diggory était en short de bain et avala la plante de Dobby. Refoulant un haut le cœur, elle entra dans l'eau froide toute habillée, ayant juste enlevée ses chaussures. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, elle eut l'impression de suffoquer. Essayant de prendre une grande inspiration, la tête lui tourna et elle plongea instinctivement la tête sous l'eau. A sa grande surprise, elle réussi à respirer normalement. Perplexe, elle toucha son cou où elle sentit ses branchies, puis remarqua que ses doigts se palmaient et que ses deux jambes se collaient l'une à l'autre.

\- Ouais, pensa-t-elle, pas super canon la sirène...

Cependant, elle remercia Dobby en elle-même et entreprit de nager vers les profondeurs du lac. Le silence se fit écrasant tandis que la jeune sorcière découvrait un étrange et sombre paysage embrumé. Différentes forêts de plantes aquatiques se succédèrent, ondulant lentement à son passage. Aucune trace des autres champions et encore moins du trésor qu'elle devait retrouver. Fort heureusement, elle ne croisa pas le calmar géant, qui l'aurait sans doute remonté de force à la surface, la condamnant à une lente suffocation sans la présence d'eau dans ses branchies...

\- Ne te disperses pas, Harry, se dit-elle.

Une sorte d'herbe vert pâle s'étendait devant elle, jusqu'à perte de vue et, les yeux grands ouverts, Harry essayait de distinguer des formes dans l'obscurité. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose lui attraper la cheville. Se retournant aussitôt, elle découvrit un Strangulot, un démon des eaux qu'elle avait étudié dans un cours du Professeur Lupin. Ses longs doigts étaient étroitement serrés autour de sa jambe et il montrait ses dents pointues. Équipée de sa baguette, Harry lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Lashlabask !

Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Seule une grosse bulle s'échappa de ses lèvres et, au lieu de produire des étincelles, la baguette magique projeta quelque chose qui devrait être de l'eau bouillante sur le strangulot. La créature poussa un petit cri de douleur, desserrant son emprise et Harry en profite pour arracher sa cheville à son étreinte. Elle se mit alors à nager aussi vite qu'elle le put, sachant pertinemment que le strangulot faisait parti d'un groupe d'au moins dix créatures.

\- Tu devrais aller par là, fit une voix dans son dos.

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Mimi Geignarde qui se mit à rire.

\- Mais je ne préfère pas t'accompagner, je ne les aime pas beaucoup. Ils me poursuivent toujours quand je m'approche...

Harry la remercia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête, se promettant de remercier la fille-fantôme pour de vrai lors d'une future visite dans ses toilettes. Elle nageait ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes, se demandant si finalement Mimi ne l'avait pas trompé, alors qu'elle entendit une partie de la chanson énigme.

_"Pendant une heure entière, il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché."_

La jeune fille nagea plus vite, et vit bientôt un grand rocher se dessiner dans l'eau trouble. Des dessins de sirènes et de tritons y étaient gravés. Sur ces dessins, elle les vit armés de lance et poursuivant ce qui semblait être le calmar géant. Harry poursuivit sa route en suivant le son de la chanson.

_"La moitié de ton temps s'est enfuie, hâte-toi_

_Sinon, ce que tu cherches en ces eaux pourrira..."_

Harriet pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait à un village où des bâtisses en pierre brutes étaient décorées d'algues de différentes couleurs. Elle entraperçut quelques fois des visages, bien loin des portraits de sirènes qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant. Non, ces êtres avaient la peau grise et de longs cheveux vert sombre. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, et ils portaient des colliers de cailloux. Tout cela était bien loin de l'image qu'elle s'en faisait, joli visage, coquillage et perles brillantes... Harry frissonna quand elle croisa leur regard mauvais, certains s'approchant d'elle, une lance à la main. Elle arriva finalement sur la place principale de ce village aquatique. Là, un chœur chantait, invitant les champions à s'approcher. Il y avait aussi une statue d'une de ces créatures où était accroché...

\- Sérieusement ? s'écria intérieurement Harry. Ce qui nous a été dérobé c'était des personnes ? Mais ils sont fous ! Et si on échoue ?!

Maudissant une fois de plus ce Tournoi de Fous, Harry s'approcha un peu plus. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang, ainsi qu'une petite fille aux cheveux argentés qu'Harry reconnut comme étant la petite sœur de Fleur Delacour. De minces filets de bulles s'échappaient régulièrement d'entre leur lèvres. Les prisonniers étaient attachés avec de grosses cordes, solides et visqueuses, sûrement faite d'algues entremêlées. Regardant autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un objet tranchant. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur les pierres qui jonchaient le fond du lac. Elle s'approcha et en choisit une particulièrement acérée avant de retourner vers les prisonniers.

Tandis qu'elle coupait la corde retenant Ron, Cedric arriva et emmena Cho, puis vint Krum qui délivra Hermione. Alors soudain, Harry se demanda où était Fleur Delacour. Légèrement anxieuse, elle regarda sa montre, remarquant qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes. Prise d'un doute après avoir libéré Ron, elle s'approcha de la petite fille, décidée à la sortir de ce pétrin elle aussi. Les créatures aquatiques essayèrent de l'en empêcher, mais lorsqu'elle les menaça de sa baguette, elles s'éloignèrent, lui laissant le champ libre.

Harry remonta à la surface avec grandes difficulté. Les effets de la Branchiflore diminuaient très rapidement, et Ron était vraiment lourd. Lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de l'eau, la foule hurla de joie. Ron et la petite fille se réveillèrent aussitôt. Harry fronça les sourcils quand les créatures aquatiques sortirent égalment la tête de l'eau, discutant avec les juges. Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène ?! De mauvaise humeur, elle rejoignit le rivage, silencieuse, ignorant Ron qui semblait être très content d'avoir été ce qui lui était le plus cher. L'espace d'un instant, Harry hésita à rétorquer que Dumbledore aurait sûrement choisi quelqu'un d'autre s'il s'était tenu au courant.

\- Hermione, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une grande serviette.

Son amie acquiesça armée d'un sourire. Puis, Harry se laissa emmener dans la tente des soins par Madame Pomfresh où elle y but une potion très épicée. Harry se sentit très lasse de tout ça. Finalement, sa note lui importait peu. Gagner ce tournoi ne l'intéressait même pas. Elle devait juste survivre. Tu parles d'une vie de collégienne...

\- Madame Pomfresh, demanda-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée, est-ce que je peux rester à l'infirmerie ce soir. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de faire la fête avec mes camarades ce soir...

L'infirmière la regarda d'un air compréhensif et le lui permit. Pauvre gamine. Il semblait que le monde soit contre elle.

* * *

\- Vous avez de la visite, l'informa Madame Pomfresh le lendemain matin vers les coups de onze heures.

\- Qui ?

\- Miss Delacour, sa sœur Gabrielle, vos camarades de Gryffondor ainsi que Mr Nott.

Harry haussa les sourcils, quelque peu étonnée.

\- Et j'ai droit à autant de visite ?

L'infirmière sourit d'un air malicieux.

\- Vos camarades de Gryffondor étant les plus bruyants, ils n'ont droit qu'à cinq minutes. Miss Delacour insiste pour vous remercier personnellement et dit que cela ne prendra que quelques instants. Quand à Mr Nott, c'est à vous de décider si vous souhaitez le voir. Il dit être votre ami...

Harry sourit.

\- Oui, Theodore peut venir.

Madame Pomfresh se surprit à apprécier cette étrange amitié Gryffondor-Serpentard et s'éclipsa.

Harry reçut donc ses visiteurs, les uns après les autres. Fleur et Gabrielle avait été très gentilles, elles lui avaient apportés un assortiment de chocolat français, tout en déclarant que c'était bien peu par rapport à ce qu'Harry avait accompli.

\- Lorsque ce Tournoi sera terminé, lui avait dit Fleur avant de partir, et si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à contacter ma famille ou moi-même.

Harry avait sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette proposition amicale. Puis, elle avait apprécié le comportement joyeux de ses amis, notant avec amusement que Fred et Georges avaient parié sur sa victoire.

\- Tu as marqué le plus de point avec Cedric, l'avait informé Hermione. Ça leur a fait gagner un assez grand paquet d'argent...

Puis Madame Pomfresh les avaient chassés avant de faire entrer discrètement Theodore qui s'assit tranquillement près de son lit.

\- Est-ce que ça va Harry ?

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

\- Oui, ça va. Et c'est étrange de remarquer ça mais, tu es le seul à m'avoir posé cette question...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme si mon bien-être était quelque chose d'acquis...

\- Tu dois bien avouer que lorsqu'on te demande si tu vas bien, tu ne réponds jamais honnêtement, dit-il simplement.

Harry rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Je...

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas si tu n'en as pas envie Harry, mais comme tes amis Gryffondor, si on cherche à savoir, c'est pour t'aider.

\- Je sais, Hermione me dit ça tout le temps, grommela-t-elle.

Theodore lui offrit un petit sourire, attendri malgré lui.

\- Il y a quelques mois tu m'as demandé comment je faisais pour rester impassible en toutes circonstances...

\- Tu m'as aussi dit que tant que je ne te dirais pas mon secret, tu ne m'expliquerai pas comment faire.

\- Certes, mais je vois bien que ça n'arrivera pas avant un moment... Et je pense que tu en as besoin. Je pratique l'occlumencie.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

\- Le quoi ?

\- L'occlumencie. C'est une sorte de magie sans baguette destinée à préserver son esprit. Ce n'est pas très connu et pas vraiment apprécié par le Ministère, mais beaucoup de sang-pur la pratique.

\- Tu ne parles pas de Magie Noire au moins ?

\- Est-ce que je suis de genre-là ?

Comme elle restait silencieuse, il reprit.

\- C'est une sorte de magie de protection. Son contraire est la légilimencie qui permet l'intrusion dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais peu de personnes sont capables de légilimencie contrairement à l'occlumencie, même si c'est plus facile pour certains que pour d'autres.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec moi...

\- La base de l'occlumentie c'est le fait de vider son esprit par la méditation. Une fois cela fait, normalement tu réfléchis mieux, plus à même de résister à des provocations.

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Est-ce que ça pourrait marcher contre ses cauchemars ? Mieux, est-ce que ça ferait diminuer ses angoisses ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, essayer.

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Laisse-moi finir. L'occlumencie s'apprend par soi-même. La méditation se fait seule, je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Et je ne sais pas utiliser la Légilimencie pour accélérer ton apprentissage.

Harry poussa un soupir.

\- Comment je fais pour méditer ?

\- Trouver un endroit tranquille tout d'abord, ensuite, vider ton esprit.

\- Et comment je vide mon esprit ?

\- Harry...

\- Oui, oui, marmonna-t-elle. Mais tu n'aurais pas un conseil au moins à me donner ?

Theo sembla songeur quelques instants, se grattant le menton distraitement.

\- Je pense à un paysage.

Harry lui lança un regard appuyé afin qu'il développe.

\- C'est personnel Harry, même si je te décris ce paysage, tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que c'est en rapport avec mon vécu. C'est un endroit où je me sens bien, que je trouve apaisant.

\- D'accord, je comprends... C'est quoi comme paysage ? Je suis curieuse c'est tout !

Theo ricana. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue !

\- Un fjord que j'ai visité enfant et qui se trouve en Norvège.

Harry lui sourit, contente qu'il lui ai répondu. Maintenant, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait lui offrir cette sensation d'apaisement...

\- Merci, Theo...

Lorsqu'elle lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère, Harry crut remarquer les joues de son ami se colorer de rose l'espace d'un instant. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention et laissa Madame Pomfresh le faire sortir, avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

* * *

_**L'AMBITION SECRÈTE D' HARRIET POTTER**_

_C'est sans nul doute une sorcière différente des autres mais qui pourtant_

_ressent comme les autres les tourments de l'adolescence._

_Privée d'amour depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents, Harriet Potter_

_pensait avoir trouvé à quatorze ans une consolation auprès de son ami de cœur,_

_Ronald Weasley, issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur déchue,_

_et lui aussi élève à Poudlard._

_Elle était loin de se douter qu'elle allait bientôt subir une épreuve_

_où elle devrait choisir entre ce dernier et sa possible relation amoureuse_

_avec l'autre champion Cedric Diggory._

_Miss Potter, Celle-qui-a-Survécu, semble être une jeune fille ambitieuse,_

_mais pourtant tiraillée entre son désir de gloire et son relation avec Mr Weasley._

_De plus, depuis l'arrivée de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch_

_de Bulgarie et héros de la Coupe du Monde, Miss Potter a été vu voler_

_sur son Éclair de Feu en compagnie de celui-ci._

_De toutes évidences, La Survivante ne semble que prêter peu d'attention_

_aux sentiments de son autre amie, une née-moldue, ayant été au bal avec Krum._

_Miss Potter semble aussi s'intéresser à Mr Theodore Nott, élève de quatrième_

_année à Poudlard, issu de la très riche famille de Sang-Pur Nott._

_Il est évident que la jeune fille a développé une obsession malsaine_

_sur le fait d'être le centre d'attention de jeunes hommes renommés ou richissimes,_

_exception faite de Mr Weasley. Nous nous posons donc cette question :_

_Miss Harriet Potter est-elle une future Veuve Noire ?_

_Très bientôt la suite de cette enquête, dans un autre article de Rita Skeeter._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Décidément, cette maudite journaliste s'en donnait à coeur joie. Et en plus de la faire passer pour une psychopathe, elle incluait ses amis dans des hypothétiques manipulations. Comment faisait-elle pour être au courant de tout ?! Jetant le magazine Sorcière Hebdo un peu plus loin sur la table et se mit à tartiner consciencieusement sa tartine de beurre.

\- Du calme, du calme, se dit-elle intérieurement. Fais comme Theo te l'a indiqué. Pense à quelque chose d'apaisant...

Mais après quelques instants sans succès, elle craqua et mordit rageusement dans sa tartine. Quelle plaie cette Skeeter ! Un hibou la détourna de ses pensées délétères en se posant devant elle, tendant la patte droite où était accroché une lettre.

\- De qui c'est ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

Hermione grimaça de dégoût mais s'abstint de commenter, curieuse elle aussi.

\- C'est Patmol. Il est revenu à Pré-au-Lard. Il veut me voir lors de la prochaine sortie au village.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? demanda Hermione.

\- Vous voulez venir ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! répliqua aussitôt Ron.

\- Oui, on aimerait venir, reprit plus calmement Hermione. Mais peut-être que tu veux être seule avec lui ?

Harry fut reconnaissante à Hermione de ne pas s'imposer. Pourtant, leur présence était la bienvenue.

\- Samedi à quatorze heures, derrière Derviche et Bang, les informa-t-elle.

Le reste de la semaine, Harry fut d'excellente humeur. Elle allait revoir Sirius ! Elle allait enfin le revoir.

* * *

**Hello ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre. J'ai eu de nombreux souci à régler avant d'écrire la suite de cette histoire. Pourtant, la voici enfin ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire en tous cas ! Je ne promets pas de date pour la suite, mais j'espère que d'ici le mois de mai, elle sera sortie !**

**De plus, il est probable que cette fiction fasse entre 10 et 14 chapitres et il n'y aura pas de suite. Je vous tiens au courant sur mon profil :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – Labyrinthe

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Harry, étonnée.

\- Ton cadeau de Noël, avec quatre mois de retard, répondit Theodore.

La jeune sorcière quitta le paquet des yeux et observa son ami. Elle décela une sorte de gêne chez lui, alors qu'il croisait les bras sous son regard insistant. Dissimulant un petit sourire de par le fait qu'elle apprenait à mieux le connaitre, lui et ses habitudes, elle défit l'emballage et s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la boîte.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, lui dit-elle, contente cependant.

\- Potter, cesse donc les politesses et ouvre ce paquet ! s'impatienta le Serpentard.

Dans un petit rire, Harry ouvrit la petite boîte et se figea. L'adolescent s'inquiéta de la voir ainsi stoppée dans son élan. Puis soupira intérieurement quand elle leva ses yeux verts, emplis de joie.

\- Il te plait ?

\- S'il me plait ? Theo, c'est magnifique ! Tu n'aurais pas dû !

Amusé, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dit celle qui m'a offert une gourmette en mythril… Ce n'est que l'or blanc, Harry.

La Survivante se sentit rougir et détourna une fois de plus le regard en observant son présent. C'était une simple chaîne avec un petit pendentif en forme de chouette.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas tellement les bijoux, mais je me suis dit qu'il te plairait. Le pendentif m'a fait penser à Hedwige.

Lorsqu'Harry lui offrit un sourire éclatant, Theodore sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aimerait tellement que ce soit plus simple de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, avec le stress du Tournoi, et la situation délicate avec son père ancien Mangemort.

\- Tu m'aides à le mettre ? demanda-t-elle.

Nott hocha simplement la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à voix. Il défît le crochet et passa la chaîne autour du cou de la jeune fille. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il laissa ses doigts toucher la peau de sa nuque plus qu'il n'était nécessaire pour refermer le collier. Il s'écarta ensuite et observa la sorcière jouer avec le pendentif avant de le passer sous sa chemise.

\- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle, l'air blasée d'un seul coup. Je dois rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque…

\- Oui, je comprends. Bon courage, Harry. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me demander, je pourrai toujours essayer de t'aider. D'accord ?

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et partit en trottinant. Theodore se laissa tomber sur le banc de la cour intérieure où il se trouvait. Décidément, il était perdu. De toutes les filles qui peuplaient Poudlard, il était incroyablement attaché à la seule qui était inaccessible. Un petit sourire lui échappa cependant en sachant qu'elle avait de suite voulu porter le collier qu'il avait eu tant de mal à trouver. Puis aussi soudainement, il se mit à rougir quand il se rappela qu'elle avait caché contre sa peau, sous ses vêtements…

\- Hé ! Theo !

Le Serpentard sursauta. Mais se reprit aussitôt.

\- Blaise. Que me vaut le contestable plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Contestable, pas vraiment. Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Je pense donc que tu m'apprécies désormais à ma juste valeur de compagnon.

L'avait-il vraiment appelé par son prénom ? Non, impossible… Si ? Malheur, maintenant, Zabini allait passer son temps à lui raconter tous les ragots de Poudlard.

\- Tu semblais être de bonne humeur alors je me suis dit, que Potter avait sûrement un rapport avec ça ! le taquina l'autre garçon.

\- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, Zabini…

\- Oh mais c'est que tu mordrais ! rit le grand garçon à la peau noire. Fais attention tout de même à ne pas devenir un lion.

\- Si tu veux que j'utilise mon venin sur toi, tu n'as qu'à le dire clairement.

Blaise Zabini leva les mains en signe de paix et s'assit sans en avoir la permission à côté de Nott.

\- Alors, ça avance avec Potter ?

\- Zabini, le prévint Theodore.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'avancement, répliqua Blaise de façon très sérieuse.

Theodore, surpris, regarda son… Ami ?

\- Je voulais dire, avec ton père… Comment tu comptes le lui dire ?

\- C'est déjà fait. Il ne l'a pas très bien pris, mais je n'ai pas encore été déshérité…

Blaise hocha la tête d'un air lointain.

\- T'as pas choisi le plus simple, mon ami…

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, le coupa Theodore plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

\- Gryffondor, Sang-mêlée et fille à problème, l'ignora l'autre dans un demi-sourire. Mais bon, je suppose que ça ne se commande pas ces choses-là ! A ta place, j'aurais essayé de l'oublier avec une des sœurs Greengrass, ou bien même une petite Serdaigle, en bref un meilleur parti…

\- La ferme, Blaise.

\- Ah ha ! Tu m'appelles par mon prénom encore une fois !

Theodore prit une profonde inspiration et se passa une main devant le visage. Du calme…

\- Si tu veux mon avis…

\- Non, je ne veux rien savoir de toi, Zabini…

\- Si tu veux mon avis, reprit l'autre, tu devrais dire à Potter rapidement que tu l'apprécies. Si elle ne meurt pas dans ce Tournoi, masse de garçons vont l'approcher.

\- Et si elle meurt ? A quoi bon ?

\- Tu auras eu ton premier baiser avec la fille de tes rêves, fit Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, siffla Theo.

\- Blaise Zabini, le vrai, le seul, à ton service !

Nott ne put s'en empêcher, il leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé et à la fois amusé par son camarade de classe. D'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas tort. Mais, ce n'était pas si simple. Comment disait-on à une fille qu'elle nous plaisait ?

\- Zabini…

\- Oui, oh cerveau supérieur ?

\- Comment dois-je lui dire, à Potter, que… Qu'elle…

\- Merlin, Nott qui bégaie et me demande conseil ?! Serait-ce la fin du monde ?

\- Sois un peu sérieux une minute !

Zabini se permit un petit rire.

\- Y'a pas de recette miracle, Theo. Tu vas la voir, seul à seul… Et ça je crois bien que tu y arrives déjà. Puis, tu lui dis que tu l'apprécies beaucoup et que t'aimerai passer plus de temps avec elle.

\- Et si c'est déjà fait ?

\- Comment ça, déjà fait ? fit Zabini, perplexe.

\- Je lui ai dit que je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle, il y a quelques mois…

Blaise haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu as ajouté que tu resterais son ami malgré l'avis de tes parents et des autres Serpentards, pas vrai ?

\- Comment ?...

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe… Tu n'y connais vraiment rien aux filles toi ! Ton père ne t'a jamais appris comment parler à une fille ?

\- Non ?

Le garçon à la peau noire poussa un soupir.

\- C'est pas gagné avec toi… La première chose à ne jamais dire à une fille sur laquelle on a des vues, c'est bien « Je serai toujours ton ami. ».

\- D'accord, mais c'est déjà fait ça. Je fais comment pour lui faire comprendre, du coup ?

\- Tu n'as plus qu'une seule solution. Lui dire que tu l'aimes de but en blanc.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Et si elle dit non ?

\- Ce sera l'occasion de passer à autre chose.

Theodore Nott était fichu. Il ferma les yeux et s'ordonna au calme.

\- Au fait mon ami, reprit Blaise après quelques instants. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider sur le devoir de McGonagall… Theo ?

\- La ferme Zabini. Et je ne suis pas ton ami.

* * *

\- Miss Potter, l'avait interpelé le professeur McGonagall à la sortie de son cours quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Oui, Madame ?

\- Vous devez vous rendre sur le terrain de quidditch, ce soir à neuf heures. Monsieur Verpey vous y attendra, ainsi que les autres champions pour vous indiquer la nature de la troisième tâche.

Harriet se trouvait désormais dans le Hall et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par Cedric Diggory. Bizarrement, elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'était sentie si… Pourquoi l'avait-elle trouvé attirant d'abord ? Ah oui, sûrement parce qu'il avait été le seul à lui dire qu'elle était jolie. Mais après ces derniers mois à ne rien faire d'autre que réviser, c'était comme s'il avait perdu de son charme. Oh, il était toujours aussi mignon, mais étrangement, cela n'avait plus aucun effet sur elle. Peut-être que l'article de Skeeter y était aussi pour quelque chose et qu'elle souhaitait oublier cela au plus vite…

\- ..vis ?

\- Ah, pardon… s'excusa-t-elle. J'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va être à ton avis ? Fleur est persuadée qu'il va falloir trouver un trésor dans un souterrain.

\- Ce ne serait pas trop mal, dit Harry en songeant qu'il lui suffirait d'emprunter un Niffleur à Hagrid.

Ils traversèrent le parc et entrèrent dans le stade. Le terrain n'était plus plat et des nombreuses haies le sillonnaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que… s'étonna Cedric.

\- Bonsoir ! lança la voix joyeuse de Ludo Verpey depuis les gradins les plus proches.

Harry et le Poufsouffle de septième année, le rejoignirent et saluèrent Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Verpey d'un air ravi lorsque les deux élèves de Poudlard eurent enfin monté le dernier escalier. Ces haies poussent bien, non ? Encore un mois et, sous les bons soins de Hagrid, elles auront atteint six mètres de hauteur. Ah, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il en remarquant leur expression perplexe, votre terrain de Quidditch sera remis en état dès que la tâche sera terminée !

\- Si seulement c'était ma seule préoccupation, marmonna Harry.

Krum, qui se trouvait à gauche, sembla l'avoir entendu car un demi-sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- J'imagine que vous avez compris ce que l'on est en train d'installer ? poursuivit Verpey sans interruption.

\- Un labyrinthe, grommela Viktor, peu disposé à supporter l'agaçante joyeuse humeur de Verpey.

\- Exactement ! Un labyrinthe. Le principe de la troisième tâche est tout simple. Le trophée du tournoi sera placé au centre de ce labyrinthe. Le premier champion qui l'atteindra, recevra la note maximale !

\- Il suffit simplement de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe ? demanda Fleur.

\- Oh, bien sûr, il y aura des obstacles, lui répondit l'agent du Ministère d'un air guilleret qui énerva tous les champions. Hagrid va fournir quelques créatures pour pimenter un peu l'épreuve. Il y aura aussi des mauvais sorts qu'il faudra conjurer et d'autres choses dans ce genre là…

« Génial… » pensa amèrement Harry.

\- Les champions qui ont actuellement le plus grand nombre de points pénétreront les premiers dans le labyrinthe.

Verpey adressa un grand sourire à Harry et à Cedric. La jeune fille eut envie de l'étriper.

\- Ensuite, ce sera au tour de Monsieur Krum… puis à celui de Miss Fleur Delacour. Mais chacun aura sa chance ! Tout dépendra de la façon dont vous parviendrez à franchir les obstacles. Ce devrait être amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harriet, qui était bien placée pour savoir quel genre de créatures Hagrid était capable de fournir pour une telle circonstance, doutait fortement qu'il y avait matière à s'amuser. Mais elle se contenta d'hocher poliment la tête, comme les autres champions.

\- Parfait… Si vous n'avez pas de questions, nous pouvons rentrer au château tout de suite… Il fait un peu frisquet, dehors…

Tout le monde prit le chemin de la sortit et Verpey se précipita vers elle. Harry fit semblant de ne pas le voir, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce vieux monsieur un peu trop enthousiaste à son égard. Heureusement, Krum la sauva en lui demanda s'ils pouvaient discuter un peu à l'écart.

\- Oui, bien sûr…

Verpey eut l'air décontenancé et intérieurement, Harry sauta de joie.

\- Je t'attends, Harry, lui proposa l'organisateur.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, Monsieur Verpey, répondit la jeune sorcière en lui offrant un sourire hypocrite, je crois que je saurais retrouver toute seule le chemin du château. Dans tous les cas, mon ami Viktor me raccompagnera…

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle quitta le stade avec Krum, heureuse qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement loquace afin de nier ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis, elle laissa l'étudiant de Durmstrang la guider et s'étonna de voir qu'il prenait la direction de la forêt.

\- Pourquoi va-t-on par là ? demanda la Gryffondor au moment où ils passaient devant la cabane de Hagrid et le carrosse illuminé de Beauxbâtons.

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'on surprenne notre conversation, répliqua-t-il de son accent bulgare.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin atteint un coin suffisamment à l'écart, la star de quidditch s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je voudrais savoir… commença-t-il l'air un peu fermé. Est-ce que tu as dit à Hermione qu'elle ne devait pas me voir ?

Harriet haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite.

\- Bien sûr que non. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

Le regard de Krum sembla flamboyer et Harry se demanda si elle avait vraiment cette conversion. Il était jaloux ?

\- Hermione est mon amie et je veux son bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'évite, ce dont je doute, mais dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et si toute cette mise en scène c'est pour me dire que je ne t'intéresse pas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Skeeter à tout inventé. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, encore moins de Diggory et certainement pas de Ron.

\- Hermione passe énormément de temps avec toi, pourtant.

\- Hermione m'aide à ne pas mourir dans ce fichu Tournoi !

Harriet avait du mal à croire qu'elle devait une fois de plus se justifier à cause de l'article de Rita Skeeter. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Hermione sait décider toute seule. Je ne la force en rien.

\- Tu n'as jamais… Enfin, tu…

\- Non, lui répondit fermement la Survivante.

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans poussa un soupir et lui offrit un sourire gêné.

\- Ecoutes, je…

\- C'est bon, le rassura Harry. Ca me prouve juste que tu tiens à Hermione. Mais si tu veux mon avis, elle n'aime pas qu'on la ménage ni qu'on la prenne pour une demoiselle en détresse. Laisse-la un peu vivre de son côté.

* * *

Harry était assise à même le sol dans une caverne qui se trouvait non loin de Pré-au-lard. Discutant désormais seule à seule avec Sirius – Hermione et Ron les ayant laissé depuis quelques minutes – elle sentait comme un poids se décharger de ses épaules. Son parrain était dans un mauvais état. Il mangeait trop peu et était très fatigué. Pourtant, il écoutait ses problèmes et la conseillait sans faillir. Elle était heureuse de retrouver Patmol. Il avait cette présence rassurante qu'elle ne ressentait que rarement.

\- Sirius, je suis contente que tu sois là… murmura-t-elle.

\- Harry, tu sais que je ferai tout pour toi.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il lui demanda alors de lui parler de ses amis. Elle lui raconta comment Neville l'avait été. Puis, elle lui expliqua qu'elle trouvait difficile de refaire confiance à Ron, même après presque cinq mois. Elle hésita ensuite à lui parler de Theodore Nott. C'était un peu le sujet tabou pour elle. Un ami discret et unique qu'elle rechignait à partager.

\- Et puis Theo m'a offert ce collier, dit-elle finalement.

irius haussa les sourcils et observa le pendentif. C'était très joli. Un peu trop joli même. Un petit sourire narquois orna son visage.

\- Et ce Theo, c'est un ami proche ?

\- Oui ? Sirius, c'est quoi cette tête que tu fais ?

\- Proche comment ?

Harry sembla réaliser ce qu'il sous-entendait et rougit furieusement.

\- N'importe quoi Sirius ! Ce n'est qu'un ami !

\- Oui, et moi je suis un Malefoy.

\- Non, vraiment ! C'est déjà assez compliqué qu'il soit Serpentard, jamais je ne…

\- Un serpentard ?

\- Oui, mais il n'est pas pareil que les autres… Nott est vraiment très gentil.

\- Nott ? Harry tu devrais faire attention.

La jeune sorcière soupira, sentant la colère monter en elle. Bizarrement, elle détestait lorsqu'on s'en prenait à son ami.

\- Il n'est pas pareil...

\- Lily disait ça aussi de Snape. Et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être un Mangemort !

\- C'est un peu hypocrite de ta part, tu ne trouves pas ?! Tu viens d'une famille pratiquant la magie noire et pourtant tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Pourquoi ce serait différent avec Theo ?

\- Harry… Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

\- Moi non plus, Sirius. Mais, tu sais… J'ai toujours été seule. Je sais faire mes propres choix et vivre avec. S'il-te-plaît, ai confiance en mon jugement. Fais-moi confiance…

Sirius sentit sa gorge se serrer. La petite était bien indépendante. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il hocha simplement la tête. Il tenait trop à elle pour se fâcher sur un sujet tel que celui-ci. Il ne connaissait pas ce jeune Nott. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais Harry lui était trop précieuse. Il savait qu'elle refuserait de le revoir s'il poussait trop loin. Or, il avait besoin d'elle. La fille de James et Lily était sa bouffée d'air frais. Elle lui permettait d'avoir de l'espoir et de ne pas devenir fou en se remémorant sa période à Azkaban.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, fit-il doucement.

Harriet acquiesça.

\- Une idée de ce qui t'attends pour la troisième épreuve ?

\- Bagman nous as expliqué ça il y a quelques jours. Labyrinthe, créatures fournies par Hagrid et autres trucs dans le genre.

Harry discuta un peu plus avec Sirius. Trop vite, il fallut qu'elle rentre au château pour le repas du soir. Elle l'enlaça et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Patmol, promets moi que tu seras prudent...

\- Tout pour toi, princesse.

Son parrain lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparaissait sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

Eir Nott froissa la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir et la brûla d'un mouvement de baguette. Les impertinents Malefoy ! Ils se croyaient au dessus de tout le monde et leur air supérieur commençait à lui être insupportable. Narcissa s'était permise de lui dire qu'elle connaissait de bons partis pour Theodore. Quelle sans gêne ! La peste devait surement arborer un sourire narquois à ce moment même, attendant une réponse glaciale qui la ferait surement rire. Jamais ! Eir avait d'autres problèmes que de participer à de vaines querelles digne d'adolescentes pas encore sorties de Poudlard.

\- Un problème, Maîtresse ? lui demanda son elfe de maison Narki.

\- Rien d'important. Apporte-moi un thé, je te prie.

La petite créature disparut aussitôt. Eir quitta alors le fauteuil confortable dans lequel elle se trouvait et se dirigea vers son secrétaire. Elle s'installa, prenant plume et parchemin. Elle commençait à rédiger une lettre quand on frappa à la porte.

\- Eir, êtes vous là ?

\- Oui, entrez donc.

Elle se tourna vers son mari et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Je m'apprête à partir pour cette réunion des investisseurs à Florence. Voulez-vous que je vous ramène un présent ?

\- Ne vous donnez pas ce mal, répondit-elle. Combien de jours serez-vous absent ?

\- Une affaire de trois jours.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Vous écriviez une lettre ?

\- Oui, cela fait un moment que je dois répondre à mon frère.

\- Passez lui le bonjour.

Il s'approcha lui et lui offrit un rapide baiser. Puis il quitta son boudoir. Eir ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire. Son époux était toujours aussi maladroit. L'homme austère que tout le monde croyait connaitre était en fait particulièrement attentionné. Quelques fois pataud lorsqu'il montrait son affection. Elle avait appris à l'aimer au fil de leur mariage. Un pli soucieux barra soudainement son front. Il avait été plus ouvert et sociable après la mort du Mage Noir. Sachant que ce dernier allait probablement réapparaître, elle craignait les conséquences que cela aurait sur sa famille.

\- Votre thé, Maitresse.

\- Merci Narki. Pose le sur la table basse.

Non, elle n'écrivait pas à son frère. Cette lettre était destinée à la seule personne assez éloignée pour protéger son fils de l'esclavage. Le sombre seigneur n'aurait jamais son fils. Jamais.

* * *

\- Dis, Theo... Tu vas faire quoi après Poudlard ?

Le jeune Serpentard haussa les sourcils, surpris par la question d'Harriet.

\- Je vais sûrement reprendre les affaires familiales, pourquoi ?

\- Je suis juste curieuse.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'aimerai voyager... Je... En fait, j'essaie de me dire que j'ai fait le plus dur dans ce tournoi. Et que je ne vais pas mourir la semaine prochaine.

La sorcière était inquiète. Ses sourcils étaient joliment froncés et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. C'était une torture d'être si près d'elle et à la fois incapable de pouvoir la réconforter. Et Theo ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Tu as survécu à un Basilic, sûrement ce ne peut pas être pire...

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de la jeune fille. Elle détourna la tête et resta silencieuse un instant.

\- Tu as probablement raison.

\- Harry...

Elle se tourna vers lui surprise et il se rendit alors compte qu'il lui avait pris la main. Malédiction ! Il perdait le contrôle de son propre corps, maintenant ?

\- Je suis peut-être incapable de te remonter le moral correctement mais... Je suis là, d'accord ? Je...

_"Je t'aime."_ dit-il en lui-même. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et je te fais pleurer. Quel idiot je fais.

\- Non ! le contredit-elle. Merci, Theo. J'avais besoin de ça. Je suppose que les autres sont habitués à me voir forte et invincible mais je suppose que j'ai aussi besoin de savoir que j'ai un ami qui est prêt à supporter mes faiblesses.

Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux et afficha un regard déterminé.

\- Toi qui a voyagé, dis-moi quel pays vaut le coup d'être le premier sur ma liste !

Il poussa un petit soupir mais sourit à la championne.

\- Il y en a tant ! Dis moi au moins si tu veux rester en Europe ou pas !

\- Hum... Hors de l'Europe ! Ah ! L'Afrique du Sud.

\- Pourquoi ce pays précisément ?

Harriet haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire sur l'Afrique du Sud. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Si tu veux bien de moi, je serai ravi de t'accompagner...

\- C'est une promesse !

* * *

Blaise Zabini savait qu'il irait loin. Il avait le don particulier de lire les gens. De ce fait, il parvenait à tirer le meilleur de n'importe quelle situation. C'est pourquoi il remarqua tout de suite la bonne humeur récente de son ami Theodore Nott. Le plus intriguant était surement le fait qu'elle était similaire à celle de Potter. Il ne les avait pas surpris ensemble récemment (le cachotier avait développé l'incroyable compétence de l'éviter) mais tout cela était forcément lié. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage. Il essaya de le dissimuler en buvant son thé mais hélas, Nott le seul à être levé aussi tôt un samedi matin, le remarqua.

\- Qui as-tu prévu d'enquiquiner dès le petit-déjeuner, Zabini ?

\- Mais toi seul mon cher ami !

Theo poussa un soupir.

\- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de voir que tu étais content récemment. Alors, ça y est ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ça y est, Potter et toi, vous sortez ensemble !

Nott sembla avoir mordu dans un citron trop acide.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Mais ne t'excuse pas ! C'est une heureuse nouvelle...

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Non, je ne sors pas avec elle.

\- Ah ? Mais sûrement tu as réussi quelque chose !

Theodore marmonna quelque chose en croquant dans un roulé à la cannelle. Zabini savait qu'il était à deux doigts d'avoir sa réponse. Il fallait juste qu'il continue à sourire.

\- Bon sang, Zabini. Tu vas me laisser tranquille un moment ?

\- Jamais mon très noble ami.

L'autre garçon soupira. Bingo !

\- On a fait une promesse.

\- Elle a promis de t'épouser ?

\- Blaise !

\- Pardon, pardon...

Zabini jubilait. Et voir l'impassible Nott rougir était plus que satisfaisant.

\- On a promis de voyager ensemble après Poudlard... Content ?!

\- Pas qu'un peu Theo !

Nott souffla d'agacement.

\- Et puisque que tu ne me reprends pas à chaque fois que je t'appelle, mon ami, ça veut dire que tu m'apprécies désormais ! Pas vrai ?

\- La ferme , Blaise.

Le garçon noir éclata de rire. Oh oui, il savait lire les gens. Et que c'était plaisant !

* * *

**Me voilà enfin de retour ! Et je suis désolée pour ce petit chapitre mais je ne savait vraiment pas comment le terminer. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de retranscrire la 3ème épreuve car elle reste canon alors ça restera ainsi. Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui ont attendu ce chapitre depuis des mois xD Le chapitre 5 devrait arriver pour Noël. Je ne fais pas de promesses, mais j'ai confiance car je suis pleine d'idées pour la suite ! A très bientôt j'espère, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, des critiques, des avis, je suis preneuse ! J'avoue que j'ai bien l'impression d'écrire mal en ce moment mais je veux absolument finir cette histoire !**


End file.
